Que paso ayer?
by reyluxia22
Summary: Una mañana soleada en la capital del oeste, todo parece tranquilo y calmo. Pero una joven científica y un guerrero saiyajin, despertaran completamente desnudos sin tener idea de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. Con una amnesia temporal, ellos descubrirán que les ocurrió a través de pistas perturbadoras y secretos ocultos.
1. Que paso ayer?

Prólogo: Que paso ayer?

La mañana había golpeado intensamente en la capital del oeste aquel domingo de primavera. Las personas estaban descansando después de una larga semana de arduo trabajo.

En toda la ciudad reinaba una paz continua sin siquiera en sospechar en la dura amenaza que estaría por llegar en los próximos dos años. Dos terribles monstruos que tenían un plan simple, acabar con aquella hermosa paz.

Todos los guerreros z, había planeado entrenar duramente para enfrentar a esa amenaza. Todos ellos y Vegeta, ya que, aunque él no se sentía parte de ese grupo, si estaba decidido a luchar solo para demostrar su fuerza y su increíble poder.

El guerrero saiyajin había decidido un año atrás quedarse en el planeta para aumentar su poder, llegar a convertirse en super saiyajin y acabar con Goku, pero si de paso, podía destruir algún que otro monstruo, no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión. Pues, que caso había algo más excitante que luchar?, no para él.

Todos estaban dispuestos a contribuir de alguna u otra manera en aquella batalla. Pues cada uno tenía un importante papel en aquellos acontecimientos, hasta la mujer más bonita, gritona e inteligente de todas.

Una científica que siempre estaba metida en en el medio padeciendo con gusto aquellos problemas que sus amigos traían con ellos.

Sin embargo, ella también disfrutaba de aquel hermoso momento de paz cuando sintió el amanecer en su rostro cálido que atravesaba la ventana.

Bulma estaba acostada en la cama, siendo llamada por el dulce aroma de algún desayuno por allí abajo de la habitación, en el punto de la cocina. Abría sus ojos despacio, pues el calor la estaba empezando a molestar y despacio se descubrió tranquila en la cama, desnuda.

Desnuda?..., algo llamó la atención de ese hecho. La mujer se sentó en la cama de golpe y se vio completamente desnuda sobre sus sábanas, rápido intentó cubrirse con una de ellas y para su sorpresa, un gruñido ronco le advirtió que no estaba sola en aquel lugar.

Despacio, con mucho temor, giró su cabeza a lado derecho de su cama y lo vio. Vio a cierto saiyajin que estaba boca arriba, completamente desnudo y dormido como un bebé.

Al principio, Bulma creyó que aún dormía, y que esa imagen, no era otra cosa más que un sueño, pues era más que obvio que ese hombre que se la pasaba insultando y molestando no estuviera allí. Si bien a ella le atraía Vegeta, nunca considero que algo así fuera a ocurrir alguna vez. Claro que no, ella tenía novio y lo amaba. Pero la realidad golpeaba la puerta, o mejor dicho, la cama.

La mujer se acercó y con su dedo índice tocó el costado del guerrero haciendo que este gruñera enojado. Volvió a presionar su dedo hasta que al fin el hombre se despertará. Ella lo miró profundamente mientras este abría sus ojos para mirarla. Cerró nuevamente sus hermosas cuencas negras y los volvió a abrir de golpe al verla sentada en la cama, se levantó asustado y dijo casi en un susurro.

-Que demonios?...

Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que Bulma gritara. Su grito se oyó básicamente hasta la torre de Kamisama.

Vegeta se tapó los oídos para evitar perder el sentido, pues la mujer gritaba peor que un demonio. La miró que estaba roja de furia y que se levantaba de golpe.

-QUE DEMONIOS HACES EN MI CAMA?

Vegeta se levantó de golpe y la miró aún más rojo.

-NO!, QUE DEMONIOS HACES TU EN MI CAMA?!

Bulma se detuvo un momento. Giro para los costados y divisó el lugar. Un odio profundo le subió por su nuca al darse cuenta de su error. Ese no era su cuarto.

-No se!... no se que hago aquí!, qué demonios ocurrió?

Vegeta miró también su cuarto y vio el desastre inmenso. Había ropa tirada por todo el lugar, y casi toda estaba rota, cosas en el piso como chocolates, latas de comida, toallas. Su cuarto era un completo torbellino. Bulma tomó una sábana para cubrirse y notó algo peculiar, pues está estaba manchada de sangre.

Eso hizo que se alarmara y fue ahí cuando se vio. Su cuerpo tenía moretones en las piernas y en el cuello. Su cintura le dolía y las piernas estaban flojas, tanto que casi se caía. Le dolía todo el abdomen, los brazos y la cabeza.

Vegeta la miró detenidamente y se paralizo al ver el estado de la mujer. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que la voz de Bulma lo alertó.

Ella miraba un espejo largo hasta el piso que estaba en la puerta del placard del guerrero, el cual estaba abierto y todo desordenado.

-Que tienes en la espalda?

Vegeta se giró al ver su reflejo, se acercó despacio al espejo y se vio. Tenía la espalda con marcas muy profundas, por donde salía sangre. Pero está se veía seca y desparramada. Tenía mordidas en el cuello y en sus brazos iguales a los de la mujer.

Bulma al ver eso, miró sus manos. Sus uñas ya no estaban, como si hubiera rasguñado algo muy duro y las había quebrado todas.

El saiyajin levantó la mirada y quedó viendo a la mujer sorprendido.

-Que… que me hiciste?...

Bulma lo miró con horror mientras observaba todo los indicios de algo sumamente espantoso.

-Yo… no se…

-Yo… yo tampoco lo se...

-Oh dios mío Vegeta… que demonios paso ayer?


	2. Un pedido especial

Un pedido especial 

24 hs antes…

Sábado 9 hs am

La mañana del sábado se había presentado tranquila y perezosa. La gente aprovechó aquella mañana faltante de sol para poder hacer sus comprar y ejercicios sin morir de calor. Pues el verano estaba demasiado cerca ya en la capital del oeste.

En la corporación Cápsula el día también comenzaba muy agotadora para los habitantes de la enorme mansión, cuya vivienda era de la mujer más intrépida del mundo. Bulma Brief.

La joven científica de cabellos azules y ojos de igual color, estaba perezosa en su cama recién levantada. Se dispuso comenzar su rutina de cremas y maquillaje después de bañarse y a prepararse para pasar una tarde libre sin trabajo.

Bulma estaba contenta aquel día, pues se iba a ver con su novio después de tantos meses que el joven había estado ausente por su entrenamiento, ese día le había prometido tomarse un descanso solo para estar con ella.

Con una linda sonrisa, la mujer se dispuso a vestirse un hermoso vestido de color verde claro, unas sandalias marrones y sujeto su cabello en forma de coleta. Hacía mucho calor aquella mañana, a pesar de que el sol les había dado un poco de tregua.

La científica estaba feliz y planeando su día. Almuerzo, cine, shopping y luego sexo.

Al fin tendría sexo. Después de tantos meses en abstinencia, esperando a que vuelva su novio, hoy sería el día que por fin volvería a tener intimidad. Ya se había hartado de la autocomplacencia y necesitaba de verdad a su novio. Así que se dijo que nada la iba a molestar este día y se dispuso a salir de su habitación con una socarrona sonrisa.

* * *

Cierto era, que cierto huésped que rondaba por allí, que se había levantado al alba y había comenzado a entrenar sin dar tregua, no comportaría ni un poco las mismas ganas que su anfitriona.

Su día había comenzado pésimo. No encontró su short de entrenamiento, lo que lo obligó a tener que usar su traje de combate con semejante calor. No había agua fría, por lo tanto debió bañarse con agua caliente. Luego, el desayuno no estaba preparado y en el momento que intento programar un robot para que hiciera su comida, este se volvió loco y debió mandarlo al otro mundo de los robots. Y para rematar su mañana, la cámara de gravedad se había trabado en una gravedad de 50g y no quería subir más que eso.

En definitiva, Vegeta había tenido una mañana del demonio, sin saber, que no sería nada a comparación de lo que le esperaba.

Hecho más que una furia, apenas sintió el ki de Bulma, salió como loco a su encuentro y reclamarle porque su cámara no servía. Estaba más que furioso y debía desquitarse con alguien, pero debía ser alguien con el que tuviera que moderarse si o si, o de lo contrario mataría a alguien. Quién mejor, que la humana grosera. Si, pensaba con ironía, la única mujer en el universo que osaba gritarle e insultarlo sin ningún descaro y que siempre lo enfrentaba sin mostrar ni un poco de miedo, esa misma era la única que podía darle batalla y jamás lastimaría. En la cabeza del guerrero aún no sabía bien porqué, pero, se convencía que era por conveniencia.

Bulma bajó las escaleras tranquila y sonriente, camino por un pasillo y fue directo hacía el jardín, en donde estaban sus padres bajo una sombrilla junto a la piscina, tomando un fresco desayuno. La científica se asomo y comenzó a caminar despacio, pero una mano grotesca y fuerte la tomó del brazo y la hizo asustar.

Vegeta miró los ojos azules apenas estos se dieron cuenta que estaba siendo aprisionada. Trato de parecer serio, pues él y solo él podía admitirse como le gustaban aquellos ojos tan profundos e hipnóticos. Quería ser frío y distante, pero siempre por alguna razón se las ingeniaba para acercarse a esa mujer y tenerla bien cerca a su cuerpo. Y a pesar que esa sensación se sentía tan dulce y placentera, él trataría por todos los medios de evitarla, eso era un año atrás.

Pero ahora era distinto. A veces, cuando estaba muy enojado o muy feliz por algún entrenamiento correcto, se daba un auto premio/castigo, por su situación y se permitía rozar esa suave y delicada piel que desde hacía ya varios meses había dejado de poner resistencia a su contacto, es más, cada vez sentía que la humana le permitía más y más cercanía. Y encontró la manera de hacerle notar sus estados de ánimo. Pero, las cosas a veces se ponían un poco calientes y eso a veces lo debía reprimir y últimamente era más frecuente.

Desde aquel día extraño, donde estaban en el techo de la casa viendo las constelaciones, donde él sin querer rozó su pierna, dejando ver algunas emociones dentro. Desde aquel día, que se dio cuenta que ella no se enojaba ni lo rechazaba, comenzó a rozarla despacio y a transmitirle sus sentimientos, pero, cada vez era más peligroso.

Una alarma siempre sonaba en su cabeza cada vez que se perdía en aquellas sensaciones, entonces se volvía brusco nuevamente y la insultaba, para matar rápido y darle vida al orgullo y a la frialdad característica que debía habitar en su cordura.

Bulma se dio la vuelta, sabiendo muy bien quién era su captor, pero, esta vez no sabía porque la habían capturado. Así que, como estaba tan feliz, decidió escuchar las quejas y los reproches, asentir sin pelear y olvidar el asunto, para darle rienda suelta a su día de paz.

Miró a Vegeta sonriente y trató de no hacerlo enojar mucho, aunque sabía que la tenía de un solo brazo, eso significaba que estaba enojado.

El código era simple, si la tomaba de un brazo era enojo, pero si era de la muñeca, era super enojo. Pero si la tomaba de los dos brazos o muñecas y la acercaba mucho a su cuerpo, estaba bastante contento. Si se acercaba por atrás, fingiendo empujarla, pero apoyaba todo su cuerpo contra ella, eso solo significaba que estaba aburrido y quería comenzar una pelea solo para divertirse. Si estaba sentado y tocaba sus piernas, era porque estaba triste o recordando algo de su pasado, pero si la tomaba de la cintura y le susurraba suavemente, estaba excitado.

Era increíble como había aprendido a leer cada movimiento del guerrero sin siquiera hablar. Sabía cada actitud y cada forma de él para comunicarle su estado de ánimo y ella había empezado a permitir cada cercanía para demostrarle que podía confiar en ella y demostrarle cualquier tipo de sentimiento y que jamás lo juzgaría ni humillaría.

Sin embargo, todo aquello tenía sus consecuencias. Entre la abstinencia sexual de meses, el calor y los tremendos roces que le daba el saiyajin, Bulma había conocido y era ya toda una experta en el arte de la masturbación.

Siempre temblaba esperando el tacto del hombre para saber su estado de ánimo, pero cada uno hacía que su cuerpo hirviera de lujuria. Y la peor de toda, era cuando estaba excitado, era allí cuando más sufría. Pues más de una vez se sintió con la tentación de calmar su estado usando la necesidad física de él, pero, siempre se arrepentía en el último segundo. Luego se mataba en la bañera ella sola pensando como aquel hombre brusco se saciaba el solo por culpa de ella y viceversa.

Pero no todos los roces eran tan excitantes y tan evidentes de la necesidad que ambos tenían y SE tenían. También existía otro que era completamente contrario a ese.

En una oportunidad, que estaba sentado en su cama, ella se acercó y le sirvió la comida porque había invitados en el comedor y él no quería compartir la velada. Bulma, para evitar peleas y discusiones, accedió a llevarle su comida a su cuarto. Cuando se acercó, depositó la bandeja en la mesa de noche y se dispuso a retirarse, cuando sintió las manos del guerrero que la rozaban despacio por las piernas. No era un toqueteo grosero, ni mucho menos pervertido. Era suave, como pidiendo algo dulce y tierno, pero que no lo humillara. Un roce suave que no la hacía sentir incómoda y que transmitía una necesidad dolorosa.

Comprendió que estaba deprimido. Despacio, se había dado la vuelta y le sonrió cálidamente, se acercó a él y beso su mejilla. Él se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer despacio y ella se marchó sin decir una sola palabra. Ese era el único tacto suave que tenían, pero los demás, por más que sean razones distintas, todas tenían el mismo efecto en ella y poco a poco se dio cuenta que en él también.

Si, era sin duda un clima demasiado caluroso y no por ser verano.

Bulma miró a Vegeta que la sostenía del brazo y que estaba completamente serio. Se preparó para escuchar su enojo y el porque estaba en ese estado.

-Mujer!... por qué demonios tardas tanto para despertarte?!... Mi cámara está rota, repararla.

Bulma sonrió, ahí estaba su enojo moderado, sólo se había roto la cámara.

-Buen día querido príncipe!, como ha despertado?. -Decía la mujer con ironía, pues su buen humor, nunca duraba mucho cerca de Vegeta, aquellas manías, nunca se perdían por más que hubiera demasiada intimidad entre ambos.

-Mira, hoy no toleraré tus fastidios!, tuve una mañana tremendamente desastrosa y no voy a permitir que la sigas arruinando!, ve y arregla mi cámara de gravedad!, Estás retrasando un día completo de entrenamiento!

Bulma se soltó del brazo bruscamente, pues esa era la única señal que ella le demostraba cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algún tipo de roce, separarse abruptamente, sea cual sea la situación. Vegeta comprendió enseguida, sería una pelea verbal y era justo lo que quería.

-Mira tu mono estúpido!, que demonios te crees para darme órdenes!?. No soy ni tu esclava ni tu sirvienta!

-No, no llegas a ese rango mujer!, y no me hables con ese tono!

-Tu empezaste!, no voy a arreglar nada!, hoy es mi día libre y no entraré por nada al laboratorio ni a tu estúpida cámara de gravedad!, entendiste!?.

Vegeta la volvió a sujetar, pero esta vez de la muñeca demostrando absoluto enojo.

-Mira, me importa nada tu día libre!, en un año y medio llegaran esas malditas chatarras y si no entreno como es debido, todos ustedes se morirían!, comprendes?. Así que déjate de gritos y ve trabajar, ahora!

Bulma se volvió a soltar del agarre, pero esta vez no pudo, trató y trató de zafarse, pero le era inútil, eso la hizo enojar más.

-Suéltame bruto!, no voy a hacer nada, te digo que no soy tu esclava…

En ese momento el padre de Bulma se acercó a la pareja y sonrió divertido, con un tradicional saludo hablo despacio.

-Hola hija, hola Vegeta, buenos días para ambos.. -E l hombre miró al guerrero. -Vegeta, la cámara de gravedad se descompuso, se rompieron unas piezas, pero no podemos arreglarla hasta el lunes, pues no tenemos repuestos y no los podremos comprar el día de hoy. Te aviso para que sepas y que consideres tomarte la tarde libre. El lunes a primera hora, comprare lo que haga falta y la repararé yo mismo!.

Vegeta soltó a Bulma sumamente enojado, estaba hecho una furia. Vio con sonrisa de victoria a la peli azul y se dispuso a marcharse del lugar. La científica lo miró con desprecio mientras veía al hombre entrar nuevamente al interior de la casa.

Mismo día 11: 30hs am

La joven científica se acercó a su madre, después de ver que su padre imitaba los movimientos del guerrero y se sentó junto a su progenitora. Está la miró sonriente y le acercó un vaso de jugo frutal y unas frutas sumamente jugosas.

-Hola mi hermosa princesa!, como amaneciste hoy?

-Hola mamá, buen día!. Hoy había amanecido muy contenta, pero ese mono bruto siempre me está sacando de quicio!

-Hija, con ese carácter lo vas a asustar!, cálmate por favor!. Si sigues así, no harás que Vegeta se fije en ti!

-Ah, mama que dices!?. Eso no está ni cerca de mi mente!. Vegeta es un obstinado bueno para nada!. Pero no dejare que me arruine el día!. Hoy vere a Yamcha y tendré una linda tarde!

-Por fin hija!, ya era hora!...

Bulma se sonrojo un poco.

-A qué te refieres?...

-No, nada… -La mujer sirvió más jugo al ver el vaso de su hija vacío. -Mi niña, que harás específicamente en la tarde?

-Bueno… iremos a almorzar, después al cine y quizás algunas compras…

Su madre la miró atentamente.

-Hija, que aburrido!, que acaso no vas a tener sexo con tu novio?

Bulma escupido todo el jugo que tenía dentro de su boca groseramente.

-MAMA! -La mujer se puso roja de furia. -Deja de decir eso!

La Sra. Brief se sonrió.

-Los siento, perdón!, me olvido a veces que eres toda una mujer reservada…

Bulma la miró de forma cómplice, pero no dijo nada. La Sra. Brief prosiguió.

-En fin. Sin ánimos de meterme en tu vida privada, específicamente en la sexual…, quería pedirte un encargo.

Bulma siguió comiendo el delicioso melón que tenía en su plato, acompañado de uvas rojas y fresas gigantes. Eran sin duda sus frutas favoritas.

-Si, si no es ningún trabajo. No tengo problema!. Pues hoy no pienso esforzarme en nada!

-Si, ya te escuche cuando gritabas y peleabas a Vegeta, pobrecito!

-Mama, por que siempre lo defiendes?

-Hija, Vegeta es un chico muy tímido y tu le gustas mucho, si te la pasas gritando, nunca se te va a declarar.

Bulma suspiró derrotada, jamás podría hacer entrar en razón a su loca madre, ya se había acostumbrado en cierta forma a sus comentarios y a su equivocados pensamientos.

-Que necesitas mamá?

La Sra. Brief prosiguió con su pedido.

-Mira, está tarde tenía que visitar una vieja a miga y entregarle un paquete muy importante. Pero, no podre ir, porque tu abuela me llamó y me dijo que otra vez se olvido la receta del pastel que tanto te gusta. Y sabes que no hay nada más importante para tu abuela qué hacerte ese pastel!. Así que debo ir urgente y ayudarla! o de lo contrario se enojara y nadie quiere ver a tu linda abuelita enojada… sabes?, mi madre y tu son idénticas en algunos aspectos…

Bulma la fulmino con la mirada.

-No puedes ir otro día a lo de tu amiga?

-En realidad no. Puedo visitarla cuando quiera, pero era muy importante entregarle el paquete el día de hoy, pues lo necesita con urgencia para mañana. Podrías alcanzárselo mi amor?. Será rápido, solo debes ir hasta su casita, darle el paquete en las manos y te vas.

-Está bien, no hay problema mamá. Déjamelo a mi. Iré después de salir de compras, te parece?

-Que bueno mi niña!, eres tan buena!... -La mujer quedó sería un momento. -Hija, hay algo que debo advertirte…

Bulma vio el cambió de semblante de su madre y no pudo ocultar su preocupación.

-Qué cosa mamá?

-Hijita, la señora que vas a conocer es un poco… como decirlo?, tiene un carácter un poco especial!. Se enoja con mucha facilidad y es muy vengativa. Así que por favor, ten mucho cuidado!. Se amable, no levantes la voz por nada y pase lo que pase, no mires su ojo…

-Bulma se sorprendió ante tal advertencia.

-Su ojo?, que tiene su ojo?

-Mmmm…., bueno, es que no lo tiene, y le molesta muchísimo que la miren detenidamente. Por favor mi niña, no hagas nada brusco y jamás le faltes el respeto. Si por alguna casualidad ella se siente incómoda, enojada o algo parecido, tomará represalias, y créeme… no serán de tu agrado.

-Mamá, me asustas!... que clase de amigas son las tuyas?... no se si quiero ir ahora!

La rubia volvió a sonreír alegre y divertida.

-Pero ella es tan adorable!, siempre me regala flores exóticas, como esa planta carnívora que tuve que dejar en un jardín aparte, porque se comía a los animales!. Ella es tan buena y dulce!. Solo hay que manejar su carácter, pero fuera de eso, es encantadora!

Bulma dudo un poco, pero no dijo nada finalmente, ya sentía un poco de miedo.

-Bien, y donde es su casa?

-Está en las afueras de la capital del oeste. Te hare un mapa, no es sencillo llegar. Deberás atravesar un pequeño pantano, pero ya veras que divertido es!

Bulma se puso un poco pálida. De repente ya no quería comer y se había maldecido de decirle que si a su madre. Pero ya estaba comprometida y seria algo sencillo y rápido.

-Está bien mamá, después de salir de hacer las compras con Yamcha, iré a lo de esa señora. Le pediré a él que me acompañe!

-Bulma… ten cuidado… a esa mujer le encantan los hombre fuertes y jóvenes… mucho!

"Vieja pervertida"

-Si mamá, no te preocupes, solo golpearé y le dejare el paquete, luego me iré rápidamente.

-Eso suena a un buen plan. Pero… si ella te ofrece algo, por favor acéptalo!... sea lo que sea, solo tómalo. Si?

-Si mamá, no te preocupes!

Bulma se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar hacía el interior de la casa muy pensativa. A la tarde conocería a una señora bastante exigente, pero no quería perturbarse con nada, solo completaría la tarea y seguiría con su vida. Mantendría su boca cerrada y así evitar cualquier problema.

Que equivocada estaba...


	3. Necesito tu ayuda

Capítulo 2: Necesito tu ayuda.

 **N/A: Buenas!. aquí llegue con otro capítulo. Espero que les guste, si es así, me dejan msj!**

 **Saludos, Luxia!**

* * *

Sábado 12 hs am

Bulma se había ido nuevamente a su cuarto a preparar los últimos detalles de su cita, espero hasta que se haga la hora mientras miraba la tele dentro de su habitación. En ese momento sintió la puerta de su huésped que se azotaba fuertemente.

Ignoro el acto y continuo perdida en su programa de ciencias.

Vegeta había llegado a su cuarto enojado, más que enojado estaba furioso y como siempre excitado. Sea cual sea el comportamiento de la humana lo hacía subir su temperatura demasiado. Se acercó a su baño privado y abrió la ducha, con la grata sorpresa de que ya tenía agua fría. Se despojó de su traje de combate y se adentro rápidamente para bajar el calor inmenso que sentía.

Estaba harto de aquellos estados, pero sabía que gran culpa de todo eso, era de él. Se apresuró a bañarse y se secó rápidamente al salir de la ducha. Salió de la habitación de aseo y se dirigió a su nuevo placad, pues este ahora le pertenecía y estaba lleno de su ropa nueva.

Sabía que no podía entrenar aquel día, pues la cámara estaba rota y su short de entrenamiento estaba extraviado, así que decidió tomar el consejo del científico y pensó en tomarse el día libre. Iría al bosque profundo, y se quedaría allí toda la tarde meditando y entrenando su mente. Lejos de toda aquella familia de dementes y en especial de la mujer grosera.

Tomó un pantalón largo pero liguero de color marrón, una remera con mangas cortas de color negro y unos zapatos bastante cómodos. Pues después de un año, ya se había acostumbrado al calzado terrícola.

Tomó las toallas húmedas y las dejó dentro del cesto de ropa sucia, junto con su traje. Vegeta era un hombre sumamente pulcro y ordenado. Odiaba el desorden y la suciedad y siempre se tomaba unos minutos para asear apropiadamente su lugar de descanso. Ordenó su cama, su ropa y cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de su lugar. No era mucho, ya que él era el príncipe "de la limpieza" y había poco para limpiar.

Una vez terminada su tarea comenzó a sentir el ki de la mujer escandalosa en su cuarto. Aún le debía una pelea, pero como ya estaba bañado y no quería volver a mojar su cabello, decidió que por el momento lo dejaría pasar. Luego buscaría su revancha empujándola suavemente y provocándola sin pudor.

El guerrero sonrió de lado, ya se estaba acostumbrando a ciertas acciones con la hembra gritona y aunque su orgullo saiyajin le decía que estaba mal, él no podía evitar hacerlo. Ella le daba batalla, una digna batalla y se había convertido en uno de sus entretenimientos más frecuentes. Aunque después debía correr a la ducha por agua fría y hasta a veces la mujer lo provocaba de tal manera que tenía que auto complacerse rápido, si no perdería la razón y la tomaría de tantas formas le sea posible.

Otra vez el mismo pensamiento. Vegeta se enojó consigo mismo. Odiaba tener esos pensamientos tan indignos de él. Tomó el picaporte de la puerta, abrió está y salió como un rayo, azotándola ferozmente.

Iba bajando despacio la escalera cuando sintió el ki desagradable de aquel sujeto. Lo odiaba. Nunca lo ocultó, pero si ocultaba sus razones. Ese tipo no era digno de la humana. Se iba, tomaba mujeres con aromas asquerosos y luego venía y la tomaba a ella con total cinismo. Tocaba su hermosa piel después de posar sus sucias manos en aquellos cuerpos asqueroso e indignos. Y ella, era una tonta que no se daba cuenta. Tuvo la suerte de que el insecto se había marchado por unos meses, y traerle así un poco de paz, pero ahí estaba el maldito, había vuelto y después de tanto tiempo, tomaría a la hembra y la llevaría a la cama sin ninguna resistencia por parte de ella.

Era frustrante.

Bajó el último escalón y se chocó de golpe con el hombre que más detestaba. Este entró con su típica sonrisa estúpida y su cinismo imprudente. Otra vez olía asqueroso. Que acaso la única mujer que compraba esencias deliciosas y exóticas era la humana de ojos azules?. Por qué las otras olían tan mal?. No lo entendía.

Yamcha se chocó de frente con Vegeta, le hacía gracia cómo iba el asesino más descarado del universo, vestido, hasta parecía un humano decente. Ambos se enfrentaron con la mirada. El odio era mutuo. Yamcha no confiaba en él, y quería que estuviera lejos de su novia, pero nada podía hacer, está se había encaprichado con ayudarlo con la triste excusa que era por el futuro del planeta. No tuvo más remedio que resignarse y dejar que las cosas fluyan. Ninguno dijo nada y cuando se dispusieron a empezar con su habitual discusión, la rubia risueña apareció en escena.

-Hola querido Yamcha!, como estas tanto tiempo?!. Que bueno que volviste!

El joven ex ladrón miró a su suegra y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Hola Sra. Brief!, como está?. Vine por Bulma… Hoy tendremos una larga cita...

Lo último lo dijo fuerte y mirando a Vegeta, pues por más que ambos lo nieguen el tenía el presentimiento que esos dos tenían una cercanía extraña. El ki de Vegeta siempre estaba tenso cuando veía a su novia y a veces aumentaba sin previo aviso. Por más que Bulma lo negara o le dijera lo contrario, él lo podía sentir. Y si ella no lo notaba era un punto a favor, eso quería decir que no le prestaba atención y el podría refregarle en la cara que solo él podía tocarla.

Y no se equivocó. Vegeta se puso tenso al escuchar aquellas estúpidas palabras. No le devolvió la mirada y salió rápidamente del lugar entrando furioso a la cocina.

La Sra. Brief sonrió y se acercó a su yerno.

-Que bueno querido!, pero no es necesario que lo digas tan fuerte, yo te puedo escuchar!. Iré a buscar a mi pequeña. Ya regreso.

La madre de Bulma subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de su hija. Toco la puerta y esta salió de inmediato. La mujer le sonrió.

-Cariño, llegó Yamcha!.

Bulma sonrió, se dio la vuelta, tomó su cartera y se dispuso salir. La madre la interrumpió.

-Espera hija. Toma. Este es el paquete que le debes llevar a mi amiga. Y aquí está un mapa para que encuentres la casa sin problemas. Si?

Bulma miró el pequeño paquete de color marrón, lo sacudió un poco y miró confundida.

-Que pequeño!, creía que sería más grande.

-Es que está en una cápsula. Está a su vez en una cajita y bueno, la cajita está envuelta. Por favor no la pierdas!, es muy importante!

La científica se ofusco. Tomó el paquete y el mapa y los puso dentro de su bolso.

-Si mamá, no soy tan tonta!.

Bulma se dio la vuelta y bajó rápido las escaleras dejando a su madre sola, que solo se dio la vuelta y caminó hacía la dirección contraria.

La peli azul sonrió al ver a su novio y se tiró a sus brazos rápidamente sin tocar el último escalón. Ambos se sonrieron y se saludaron con un suave y tierno beso.

-Hola mi cielo!. Te extrañe mucho!

-Y yo a ti cariño!. Estas lista?.

-Por supuesto. Déjame sacar las llaves de mi nave y nos vamos.

Bulma metió la mano en su bolso y sacó rápidamente sus llaves, sin darse cuenta que había tirado el pequeño paquete que su madre le había dado. Abrió la puerta sonriendo a su novio y salió rápidamente del lugar.

El paquete quedó en la entrada de la puerta y nadie se dio cuenta.

Vegeta estaba en la cocina muy molesto y no sabía porque. En realidad sabía, pero no se lo admitiría jamás. Odiaba estar en aquel lugar, odiaba a Bulma y a su estúpido novio y odiaba más que esa noche iba a escuchar como aquel imbécil tocaba y degustaba a la mujer, gritando completamente a propósito para que él lo escuchara. Ya había ocurrido otras veces, y al otro día debía enfrentar esa sonrisa burlona y despreciable del idiota. Si, era un total odio que sentía hacía él. Pero también por la hembra, que era la única que no se daba cuenta de la realidad. Ella esperándolo como tonta mientras el se impregna de aromas asquerosos de miles de vulgares mujeres que no le llegaban ni a rozar los talones a la peli azul. Era un verdadero fastidio.

Vegeta terminó la comida que minutos antes había secuestrado del refrigerador. Estaba cansado, pero no físicamente, si no mentalmente, así que decidió salir rápido por la ventana y se iría a refugiarse a su habitual bosque reclamando un poco de tranquilidad y tratar de tomarse con calma todo lo que sin duda iba a ser una noche terrible.

Lo curioso, es que no estaba equivocado, tendría una noche terrible, pero la diferencia estaba en que él sería el protagonista esta vez…

* * *

Sábado: 17 hs pm.

La tarde había pasado rápidamente. Bulma había ido a almorzar a un elegante restaurante con su novio. De allí, fueron directo al cine. Al terminar la película romántica que había elegido, se dirigieron al centro comercial. Estaban tomados de la mano alegremente y sonreían por cualquier cosa. La mujer compraba mucha ropa, joyas y perfumes sin parar. Una que otra vez se detenía en las tiendas de hombres y también compraba ropa. Pero, lo que comenzó la discusión fue que no era para Yamcha, si no para su huésped y eso hizo enojar al hombre.

-No entiendo porque le tienes que comprar ropa a ese sujeto!. Ni siquiera te lo agradece!. Además, como es que sabes su talle?

-Vamos cariño, no te enojes!. Vegeta debe de vestirse también, o quieres que ande desnudo por ahí?

-Y tu?... eso es lo que te gustaría, verdad?...

Bulma se paró molesta. El comentario la había realmente ofuscado. Ella esperando a su novio para estar íntimamente con él y este salía con esos desplantes.

-Qué demonios dijiste?... a qué te refieres con eso?...

-Sabes a lo que me refiero!. Últimamente te la pases pensando en ese asesinó estúpido!. Le compras ropa, perfumes, zapatos!. Hasta le sirves la comida, lo curas cuando se lastima… Vamos Bulma!, eres demasiado solidaria con él!, ya me tienes harto con todo eso!...

-Eres un idiota sin cerebro!. Vegeta es un guerrero que sin tener ninguna obligación, se quedó aquí y luchará contra esos androides que están por llegar. Puede hasta que los derrote. El sería un aliado importante para salvar miles de vida y tu te comportas de esa manera?...eres un tremendo idiota!

Bulma se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. De repente una mano la tomó bruscamente haciéndola girar.

-A dónde vas?... por qué te quieres alejar de mi Bulma?

-Tu eres el que se empecina todo el tiempo en alejarse de mi!. Discutes conmigo por estupideces!. 6 meses Yamcha!, 6 meses espere para estar contigo y tu vienes con esto!. Eres un idiota!. Me voy a mi casa!

La mujer se soltó del agarre fuerte de su novio y caminó hasta su nave sin mirar atrás. Dejó todo lo que había comprado en el asiento trasero y se encerró rápidamente en el transporte. De repente sintió como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y mojaban cruelmente sus mejillas. Estaba dolida. Pero no por cómo la había tratado aquel hombre que tanto espero, no, le dolía la realidad. Ella de verdad estaba todo el día pendiente de Vegeta y tenía la tremenda necesidad de complacerlo siempre. Por más que lo negaba y se enojaba, sabía que todo era cierto. Había planeado una cita perfecta con su novio y ahí estaba ella otra vez, comprando cosas para aquel maldito saiyajin.

No podía creer lo que le pasaba. Ella amaba a su novio y lo único que le demostraba era interés por otro hombre. Tenía ganas de gritar y llorar más fuerte, pero se contuvo. No volvería, no ahora. Necesitaba relajarse, tomar distancia por el momento. Luego, cuando su enojo se pasara llamaría a su novio y trataría de hacer las paces con él.

Prendió su nave y levantó vuelo, pero algo se le cruzó por la mente.

"El pedido de mamá!"

Bulma tomó su bolso y sacó rápidamente su mapa. Estaba cerca del lugar, así sin pensar más, se dirigió directamente al la casa de la amiga de su madre.

* * *

Mismo día 18 hs pm.

Vegeta entraba despacio a la corporación cápsula. Había tomado un merecido descanso en aquel pacífico bosque y estaba más tranquilo que antes. Su enojo se había disipado y la imagen de la mujer con el patético insecto ya se había esfumado.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina y entró rápidamente. Abrió la heladera, tomó su bebida preferida y se sentó tranquilo en su silla.

Su paz sería interrumpida por una voz chillona que lo buscaba desesperada. Vegeta levantó la mirada y vio como la esposa del científico entraba como una loca con rostro de preocupación.

-Joven Vegeta!, que bueno que te encuentro!. Necesito de ti muchacho!, necesito que me ayudes!

El príncipe la miró asombrado. Que descaro el de la mujer venir por su ayuda. Como si a él le interesaran sus estúpidas cosas. Vegeta quedó en silencio y miró a otro lado.

La Sra. Brief no se vio por aludida y prosiguió.

-Acabo de entrar a casa y vi el paquete que le pedí a mi hija que entregará el día de hoy a mi amiga, en el suelo!. Es terrible!. Si mi pequeña va a la casa de ella sin su pedido será terrible!. Esa mujer tiene muy mal carácter!...

Vegeta sonrió divertido.

-Cual de las dos?...

-Ese es el problema querido!, si mi hija va sin el paquete y mi amiga se enoja, mi pequeña estará en problemas!, Bulma no se quedara callada, le responderá y será una catástrofe!

-Pues se lo merece!...

-No mi muchacho querido!. De verdad Bulma podría estar en peligro!

-Y por que a mi me tiene que importar eso?...

-Por favor cariño!, necesito que encuentres a mi hija y le lleves el paquete antes de que llegue a la casa de mi amiga!. Es muy importante!. Búscala, lo dejas en sus manos y ya está!, no hay nada más que debas hacer.

Vegeta se levantó ofuscado. Su paz interna se había marchado en tan solo un instante. Si la mujer creía que él haría de mensajero, estaba muy equivocada. Comenzó a caminar hasta la salida y la mujer le tomó de la mano.

-Espera querido, debes llevar el paquete contigo!. Vamos apresúrate así cuando regresas puedes sentarte a comer todo lo que quieras!. Esta noche te haré un platillo muy especial como agradecimiento!

-Oiga….

-Gracias apuesto Vegeta!. Eres encantador!

La mujer dejó el paquete en la mano del guerrero y salió rápidamente de la cocina. Vegeta se molestó aún más, pues no tuvo ni tiempo de gritarle. El no sería el mensajero de nadie. No llevaría nada y menos a la mujer vulgar.

Por otra lado estaba tranquilo y la mujer le había prometido una comida especial solo para él y eso sonaba tentador. Aunque por otro lado, ver a la mujer en problemas por ser tan despistada también lo era.

Qué dilema. Ir y luego tomar su rica recompensa o abandonarla a su suerte y verla en problemas.

Qué más da, tomó la primera opción. Además, sería algo rápido. Solo buscaría al idiota de su novio, que seguramente estaba con ella, le daría el estúpido paquete y volvería rápido a la casa para comer ese delicioso platillo.

Sin más que decir, dio la vuelta y salió rápido de la cocina, emprendió vuelo y busco a Bulma.

* * *

Sábado 19 hs pm.

Bulma aterrizó despacio en un extraño pantano. Pues no podía seguir avanzando con su nave. Además en el mapa, decía muy específico que no entrara allí con la nave, ya que había detectores y la harían explotar. Frustrada, optó por hacer el camino a pie.

Tomó su bolso rápidamente, encapsulo su nave y comenzó su marcha. El lugar era tétrico y el hecho de que ya estuviera anocheciendo le daba cierta sensación de estar a punto de entrar a una película de terror.

Trató de no prestar atención, pero el silencio sepulcral que había en el lugar hacía que su corazón sonara rápidamente. Comenzó a caminar con fuerza y se dio cuenta que a pesar de que estuvieran unos poco rayos de sol, no se podía ver nada en el lugar.

Metió la mano en su bolso y sacó una linterna pequeña de allí. La prendió y divisó un poco el lugar.

El lugar parecía sacado de un libro de terror, pero no de esos que hay monstruos y te comen, no este era aún peor. Era más de suspenso, de esos que esperas a cada segundo que salga algo a lastimarte pero jamás pasa y tu corazón late con fuerza por culpa de tu imaginación. Así era aquel lugar.

En el medio del pantano había un sendero, marcando un tétrico camino, cubierto de tierra, pero con piedras a sus costados. Mientras los árboles con casi nada de vegetación, se hacían presente para mostrarle el camino. A pesar de ser primavera o casi verano, los árboles parecían muertos. Eran grises y marrones y parecían quebrados.

A medida que Bulma comenzó a caminar, el sendero se hacía un poco más angosto y junto a este dejó de haber árboles que pasaron a ser un lago de color negro, donde cosas se movían en el interior.

La mujer tragó con fuerza, pues a pesar de decirse así misma que no ocurría nada, que era su imaginación, sus sentidos estaban alerta y su corazón latía bestialmente, señales obvias de que tenía miedo.

" _Demonios… cómo es que mi madre conoce gente tan extraña?..."_

La joven, sumamente nerviosa trató de caminar más rápido, pero un ruido suave pero ruidoso se escuchó desde algunos arbustos que estaban del otro lado del lago. Trató de que su imaginación no la engañara y siguió caminando. Pero el ruido se hacía cada vez y más sonoro y más cercano. Intentó caminar más rápido, pero no pudo. De repente siento como una mano la tomaba rápidamente de la cintura atrayéndola a un cuerpo duro y robusto.

Su corazón se detuvo un segundo al sentir como alguien la tomaba fuertemente.

* * *

 **N/msj:**

 **Les agradezco mucho a todos aquellos que pusieron mi historia en sus favoritos y los msj que me envían!, me encanta que les guste el fic así como a mi me encanta escribirlo.**

 **gamb12 : mmmm…. se va a revelar todo poco a poco, lo juro!. Espero que te guste cómo vamos!. Gracias por leer!.**

 **MaryGonzalez11 : Hola Mary, la verdad es que me gusta imaginar las reacciones que pueden tener las personas, y que Vegeta sea saiyajin no quita que no se pueda expresar corporalmente y como nuestra hermosa científica es brillante, pues...era obvio que lo iba a notar!. Jajja, me he imaginado cientos de veces esa parte más cariñosa de Bulma, dándole aunque sea un pequeño consuelo. Es como que a veces no puede ocultar su parte maternal.**

 **Bueno, poco a poco vamos a ir viendo qué pasó la noche anterior!.**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	4. La promesa

Capítulo 3: La promesa

Sábado 20 hs pm.

La joven científica tiro de repente la linterna al agua, sintiendo pánico y no pudo hacer otra cosa que gritar del miedo. Pero una mano se posó sobre sus labios y susurrando en su oído pudo escuchar la voz de su captor.

-Te asuste?... -Dijo sonriente, mientras quitaba la mano de su boca.

Bulma salió disparando al escuchar la voz de Vegeta pegada en su oreja. Se quiso apartar pero éste se lo impidió, aún así, suspiro aliviada de tenerlo tan cerca.

-Maldita seas!, idiota!. Me asustaste!. Acaso quieres matarme de un infarto!?

La risa de Vegeta se escuchó por todo el lugar, pero más fuerte, como si un eco siguiera el sonido de su burlona voz.

-Pero miren a la mujer más valiente del mundo que no le teme a nada!. Está temblando de miedo por un simple pantano!

Bulma se puso roja de furia y se apartó bruscamente.

-Idiota!, qué demonios haces tú aquí?...

Vegeta sonrió de lado.

-Vine a burlarme de ti… quise ver como te metías en problemas!

La científica le dio la espalda a Vegeta y siguió caminando, pero sin dejar de hablar.

-Cual es tu excusa ahora para andar siguiéndome, eh?... te soy verdaderamente irresistible, verdad Vegeta?...

Bulma sonrió pícaramente mientras seguía su paso. El príncipe, a pesar de estar totalmente acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios salir de ella, no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Porque sabía muy, pero muy en el fondo que en cierta forma, la humana tenía razón. Sacudió sus pensamiento fuertemente y caminó tras de ella. La miró ofuscado.

-Dime mujer tonta, que demonios hace aquí?.

-Mira, lo que yo hago no te importa, pero si tanto quieres saber, mi madre me pidió un favor y viene a cumplir.

Vegeta volvió a sonreír.

-A si?... y que se supone que te pidió?.

Bulma se detuvo y lo miró con las manos en la cintura y muy enojada.

-Que metiche eres principito!... Nada que te importe. Solo entregar un paquete para una amiga.

-Si?... que paquete?

Bulma se acercó a Vegeta. Era la primera vez que el hombre le hacía tantas preguntas, naturalmente él no era muy parlanchín.

-Que curioso estas hoy Vegeta!... -Bulma sonrió maliciosamente. -Eso a ti no te importa. Ni yo lo se… Ahora vete, déjame en paz.

Vegeta sonrió triunfante.

-Te pregunte qué paquete, no que había dentro…

-Uf!, eres un demonio!. -Bulma metió su mano en su bolso y comenzó a buscar dentro. -Este… espera… no lo siento….

La risa de vegeta comenzó a sonar fuertemente otra vez.

-No me digas que fuiste tan tonta de perderlo?!...

-Cállate!, lo tengo aquí dentro, solo que no lo encuentro!...

Vegeta se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura. Esto le estaba gustando. Ella rápidamente levantó su mano para crear una especie de barrera entre ellos pero se quedó quieta cuando él la tomó de su muñeca. Hablo despacio en su oído.

-Eres una inepta!, solo te pidieron una cosa y lo haces mal…

Bulma tembló de repente. Vegeta tenía que estar excitado justo en ese momento?... era toda una gran suerte.

Él despacio se alejó medio cuerpo, sin dejar de soltar su cintura, metió una mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un pequeño paquetito marrón. Bulma abrió los ojos enormes y empalideció.

-De donde… como es que?...

-Tonta!, lo dejaste en la casa y tu madre casi muere cuando lo encontró. Me pidió que te lo trajera antes de que te metas en problemas.

Bulma suspiró aliviada, en que clase de líos se hubiera metido si no hubiera sido por Vegeta?.

-Bien, está bien. Bulma tonta. Lo entendí. Ahora dámelo así…

Vegeta se separó rápido de la mujer y la miró sonriendo perversamente.

-Mmm… creo que hay un malentendido…

Bulma comenzó a temblar de nuevo.

-A qué te refieres con eso?...

El guerrero volvió a meter el paquete en su bolsillo y se cruzó de brazos.

-Anda mujer… llevamos un año y medio viviendo juntos, rozamos casi una unión íntima… de verdad crees que te será tan fácil?...

Bulma apretó los dientes, sin detenerse ni un segundo en la parte de "rozar una unión íntima", pues desde hacía dos meses Vegeta había comenzado a usar ciertos términos extraños para denominar su extraña relación, que al principio la incomodaban, pero en su presente, eran naturales.

Él a veces insinuaba esas cosas y a ella parecía no molestarle. Siempre recordaba la primera vez que él insinuó que ella era molesta como una esposa. Al principio se enojó mucho por la comparación, pero como su respuesta sonó "divertida", se tomó como natural.

Ya era costumbre del saiyajin, y ella para no hacerlo sentir humillado ni despreciado, siempre le hacía insinuaciones al respecto como: "Más quisieras tu que fuera tu hembra, pero no te será tan fácil!…"

Recordó el rostro del hombre al escuchar esas palabras, pero en vez de enojarse, le dobló la apuesta.

Si, era normal. Era parte de sus intensos coqueteos, sus intensos intentos de seducir al otro, y ya no se privaban de esas cosas.

Pero, los códigos seguían vivos. Esas cosas siempre se decían en privado. Jamás, nunca esas palabras se dirían con alguien cerca. Esas eran sus leyes, y ninguno las quebrantaba. Y aunque el pacto no fue ni siquiera dicho, ellos sellaron su complicidad en silencio.

Ellos habían formado más que un lazo de confianza, ellos tenían su unión extraña, donde había juegos, insultos, peleas y leyes. Ambos aceptaban al otro, pero ambos sabían que de alguna u otra manera todo terminaría y solo había dos formas para que eso ocurriera. O se peleaban para siempre y se alejaban para nunca jamás volver a verse o tenían sexo desenfrenado sin piedad y terminaron de sellar esa inminente unión.

Sea cual sea la opción, iba a traer grandes consecuencias y muy peligrosas. Bulma lo sabía y era la más consciente de los dos, quizás por eso no había ya tomado una decisión. Ella no sabía qué le pasaba al guerrero por su cabeza y decidió que no quería saber, porque era más que probable que él eligiera la primera opción. Entonces evitaba llegar más lejos. Pero la verdad, es que él no se lo hacía nada fácil. Como justo en ese momento. Proponiendo un juego, un juego peligroso que sabía que ella aceptaría. Para bien o para mal, siempre aceptaba y él de verdad quería que lo haga.

El sonrió de nuevo al ver la expresión de ira de la humana. Decidió continuar su andar mientras esperaba que esta vez ella lo siguiera a él.

-Vegeta!... -Bulma corrió hacía él y se alzó sobre su espalda. -Dame ahora mismo ese paquete!

Vegeta sonrió más y más divertido. La tomó de un solo movimiento de la cintura y la llevó directo delante suyo sin siquiera bajarla.

-Después el mono soy yo!... si lo quieres, quítamelo!, sí no, no estorbes!. Yo entregaré este paquete y le demostrare a todos lo inepta que eres!

Bulma seguía en brazos del guerrero que no detenía su andar, ella continuaba pataleando y gritando.

-Bájame mono!. Dame el paquete, no hagas esto!. Si la señora ve que el paquete se lo das tú, se va a enojar conmigo!...

-Si… ya lo se!. Y tendrás problemas!... justo lo que yo quería ver!

-Anda monito!, no seas malo!. Te prometo reparar la cámara de gravedad cuando me lo pidas!, hacer mejores robots!...

-Mi querida terrícola gritona!...no podrás manipularme con nada!... Quiero verte como sales de esta y no hay forma que pase lo contrario.

Bulma se quedó quieta y le hizo una seña con la mano a Vegeta. Este la vio y la bajó al suelo despacio, pero sin soltarla. La miró profundamente a los ojos mientras ella le devolvía la mirada.

"Dilo…"

Vegeta no dejaba de pensar fuertemente, como si quisiera que ella realmente lo escuchara. Y como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, ella tragó saliva fuertemente y se decidió.

-Haré lo que me pidas…

Vegeta amplio más grande su sonrisa.

-Promételo…

-Lo…

-No.., promételo enserio!

Bulma asintió y respiró profundamente.

-Yo Bulma Brief, te prometo Vegeta, que haré todo lo que tu me pidas cuando tu quieras… por una noche… LO PROMETO!

De repente los árboles se sacudieron rápidamente cuando un fuerte viento los hizo colapsar. El lago comenzó a batirse bruscamente y la tierra temblaba con brutalidad. Bulma se asustó como un demonio y se metió rápido entre los brazos de Vegeta, cerrando los ojos. Encapsulada en la jaula de músculos, pudo sentir el corazón del guerrero que latía bruscamente. Más miedo recorrió su cuerpo, al sentirse tan vulnerable, era obvio que el cuerpo del hombre la hacía temblar más que cualquier catástrofe natural. Trató de parecer normal y cuando sintió que todo se calmó, lo miró despacio.

-Que paso?... qué fue eso?...

Vegeta miraba enfrente completamente serio.

-Creo que hemos llegado.

Bulma giró lentamente y miró una pequeña casita oscura, pintada de negro. Una casa que minutos antes, no estaba allí y que apareció de la nada después del temblor. Miró a Vegeta un poco eufórica, pero tranquila.

-Vamos por favor!, quiero irme de este lugar!.

Vegeta la miró y la sostuvo un segundo sobre él antes de soltarla, la miró de nuevo a los ojos y susurro despacio.

-Lo prometiste!...

-Cumpliré!...siempre lo hago!.

Vegeta se separó despacio y comenzó a caminar. La mujer se alarmó cuando vio que se acercaba a la casa.

-Vegeta, que haces?!. Dame el paquete!.

-Pues, tontita!. Hace como media hora que lo tienes en tu bolso!

-Que?. -Bulma metió su mano rápido en su cartera y efectivamente, pudo sentir el pequeño paquetito dentro. Lo miró enojada. -Eres un tramposo…

-En la batalla, se lo llama estrategia…

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa.

El lugar era tétrico. La casa estaba muy vieja y mal cuidada. Lo que hacía poner incómodo a Vegeta. Miraron la puerta y está estaba pintada de blanco y tenía inmensos rasguños sobre ella, estaba llena de esas marcas y completamente sucia. El porche del lugar mostraba una tétrica hamaca que se mecía sola y colgadas del techo, una extrañas lianas verdes fingiendo ser una hermosa enredadera. Bulma miró temblorosa la puerta y golpeo despacio. Al no recibir respuesta, toco de nuevo.

La puerta de repente se abrió un poco y se pudo distinguir, gracias a una vela de color rojo, que había una anciana muy extraña. Bulma se irguió de repente al ver el rostro demacrado de la mujer. Rápido bajó la mirada recordando la advertencia de su madre. "No mires su ojo".

La joven se dio cuenta el faltante del órgano, pero no quiso ni mirarla, cerros sus ojos y sonrió dulcemente.

-Hola… soy…

-Bulma… que haces aquí? . -La voz de la mujer sonó muy ronca para ser femenina. La anciana posó rápido su ojo en el saiyajin que estaba detrás de la mujer con los brazos cruzados y frunciendo el ceño. -Veo que me trajiste a Vegeta… que considerada…

Esta vez el sorprendido fue Vegeta. Quién demonios era esa vieja?, como era que lo conocía?. Para su suerte, Bulma le resolvió el enigma.

-Veo que mi madre te ha hablado de nosotros!. Es un gusto cono…

-Me trajiste el paquete?...

Bulma se puso sería.

"Que mujer tan vulgar! ...ja ja, ya parezco a Vegeta"

Trató de no prestar atención a su comentario y despacio metió su mano en su bolso, sacó el pequeño paquete y lo tendió a su mano.

La señora sonrió gustosa y lo tomó enseguida. Bulma en ese momento se sintió como una especia de mafiosa, entregando algo ilegal.

Vegeta vio la escena y veía cómo la anciana ignoraba a la mujer gritona. Por un momento se molesto. La señora no tenía ni idea de las cosas que había pasado Bulma para llegar hasta ella. La miró fijamente y la mujer lo noto clavando su único ojo en el saiyajin.

-De nada… -Dijo irónico. Bulma se puso pálida, pues ella intentaba calmarse, pero no contó con el mal genio del guerrero. Miró de golpe al guerrero y abrió totalmente la puerta dejándose ver completamente.

La anciana era de baja estatura. Tenía un vestido negro y unos zapatos azules. Su cabello era gris y muy largo. Tenía un solo ojo de color negro y un hueco vacío en el otro lado del rostro. La piel era blanca, arrugada y muy demacrada, pero lo peor era su voz. La mujer seguía mirando al saiyajin.

-Que dijiste Vegeta?...

Bulma se puso delante de él y levantó sus manos como señal de rendición.

-Nada!, no dijo nada!. Vegeta estaba bromeando!. Ya nos vamos!

La mujer tomó la mano de Bulma y la atrajo hacía ella. La miró profundamente y le susurro grotescamente, haciendo que el príncipe se ponga en guardia.

-No hables si yo no te hablo!...

Vegeta se adelantó un paso y despacio tomó la muñeca de Bulma liberándola. Miró ferozmente a la anciana y la enfrentó. Bulma comenzó a temblar, espero lo peor.

-Mire señora, ya le trajimos su cosa, no es necesario el contacto!. Ya tiene su paquete, nos largamos de aquí.

La mujer sonrió de lado.

-"No es necesario el contacto"… sin embargo tu si la tocas… interesante.

Vegeta se sonrojo y soltó a Bulma rápido. Esto hizo que la mujer se riera soltando una lasciva carcajada.

Vegeta se enojó más y le iba a responder cuando ella lo interrumpió.

-Pasen y tomen té conmigo…

Bulma rio con nerviosismo y trató de evitar la invitación.

-Se lo agradecemos mucho, pero no es necesario la molestia!. De verdad, ya nos vamos…

-Estás rechazando mi invitación?...

Bulma se congelo al ver el rostro de la mujer que era siniestro. Comenzó a temblar más fuerte y se apresuró a decir algo antes que Vegeta abriera la boca.

-Está bien, no se enoje!. No quería molestarla!, de verdad. Pero si insiste aceptamos gustosos!

La mujer se hizo a un lado dejando liberada la puerta y se adentro a su tétrico hogar. Bulma miró a Vegeta y lo tomó fuertemente de la mano. Él miró y le dijo rápido.

-Esto no es necesario!, vámonos de aquí!

-Vegeta, solo es un té y nos marchamos!. No podemos rechazar su invitación. Mamá me lo advirtió!. Por favor!...

Vegeta giró sus ojos y aceptó de mala manera sin decir una sola palabra, se metió dentro de la casa con Bulma cerrando tras él la puerta.

Desde ese momento, todo se volvió negro en el lugar...


	5. Amnesia

**N/A; Buenas, aquí les traigo otro capitulo. Pido disculpas por el retraso. Estoy trabajando con cuatro historias a la vez, y aunque estoy en casa con la pierna rota, no doy a basto.**

 **Les agradezco de corazón a todos aquellos que pusieron la historia en favoritos y envían mensajes. Me hacen muy feliz!.**

 **Bueno, aunque estamos con esta intrigante historia, que no me deja dormir por las noches, por que todos nos preguntamos lo mismo, que demonios paso ayer?... poco a poco lo sabrán!**

 **Los invito a leer mi otra historia, que es la causante de que tarde mas con esta, ya que la otra esta primero. "Descubriendo nuestro futuro"- Los invito a echarle un vistazo.**

 **Sin mas que decir, les dejo degustar tranquilos esta historia.**

 **Besos, Luxia.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Amnesia.

Domingo 11 hs am

Bulma cayó al suelo despacio sintiendo como su cuerpo era afectado por el dolor inmenso que sentía por todas partes. Sin darse cuenta, una lagrima se escapo de su ojo provocando que Vegeta se acercara a ella con rostro sumamente preocupado.

-Mujer… dime.., por favor… dime que te pasa?

Bulma seco su mejilla despacio y levantó la mirada.

-Me duele todo mi cuerpo, no puedo ni moverme… Qué demonios me hiciste?!...

Vegeta sintió que su corazón se detuvo un segundo. La mujer estaba insinuando algo que jamás él podría hacer, sin embargo no estaba seguro si podía negarlo ya que en su mente había un agujero negro que no le permitía dar verificación a su inocencia. Se acercó a ella y se puso en cuclillas, tomándola despacio. Intentó ayudarla a ponerse de pie, mientras veía como salían hilos de sangre de sus propios brazos y piernas. Pero lo único que obtuvo fue un rechazo de Bulma.

-No me toques!... no me vas a volver a lastimar!...

Vegeta se inundó de miedo al sentir el dolor de los labios de Bulma, ella insinuaba que el la lastimo a propósito y ahora lo odiaba, no podía ni siquiera pensar en algo así.

-Deja de decir eso!, tu también me lastimaste…

-Te puedo asegurar que no te duele nada a comparación del dolor que siento en mi cuerpo!... como pudiste?….

-No!, ni pienses siquiera!. Yo no te hice nada… nada que yo recuerde!.

Bulma intentó ponerse de pie, pero fue inútil. Sintió como nuevamente Vegeta la tomaba rápidamente, antes de impactar en el piso. Él, más que sujetarla, la abrazó y ella no resistió más y largó un suspiro ahogado, acompañado de lágrimas, mientras apoyaba su rostro en el pecho del guerrero.

-Que paso?... por qué estoy tan lastimada?...

Vegeta la apartó un segundo y miró sus ojos. Algo llamó su atención, pues los ojos de la humana estaban distintos. Sus pupilas negras estaban enormes y se notaban muchísimo alrededor de sus iris azules. Eso no era normal.

-Tus ojos…

-Que tienen mis ojos?. -Interrogó curiosa, pero seria.

-No se, están raros… Tus pupilas son más grandes.

Bulma lo miró atenta.

-Los tuyos también, solo que no se notan tanto, porque son del mismo color. Pero se puede distinguir…

Ambos bajaron la mirada y quedaron pensativos. Hasta que Vegeta notó como la mujer se ruborizaba y miraba para otro lado, mientras intentaba apartarse, pero que no conseguía por su dolor corporal.

-Que?, que pasa ahora?... por qué estas así?...

-Estás desnudo….

Vegeta se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que le ocurría a la mujer, y aunque sonara ridiculo, se separó rápidamente de ella para buscar su ropa, lo que noto que la que tenía el día de ayer, no estaba y la que había estaba desastrosa. Lo único que encontró fue un pantalón azul que se puso rápido para que dejara de sentirse incómoda.

Se dio la vuelta y la vio luchar para ponerse de pie. Intentó ayudarla nuevamente, no sabía bien porque, muy en el fondo se sentía culpable de lo que le pasaba. Bulma lo miró y se rindió, dejándose ayudar finalmente. Vegeta la cargo despacio notando un leve gemido de dolor salir de los labios.

-Que te duele?. -preguntó despacio.

-Todo el cuerpo… que me hiciste?...

Vegeta se volvió a poner rojo.

-Yo no te he hecho nada!. deja de decir eso!

-Entonces qué demonios me paso?

-No lo se!, ya te dije, que aunque no presente dolor físico, también estoy lastimado, agotado y te puedo asegurar que esa sangre que está por todos lados, sale de mi…

Bulma quedó en silencio. Que clase de cosas podían haber sucedido como para encontrarse en ese estado?, y qué es lo peor, cómo logró ella hacerle esas lesiones al guerrero?. No lo sabía.

Su cabeza daba vueltas como un torbellino y cerró los ojos para tratar de clamarse. Vegeta la miraba detenidamente. Él tampoco se encontraba bien, pero podía disimularlo.

Abrió la puerta despacio y se fijó que no hubiera nadie alrededor. Salió de su cuarto y cruzó el pasillo, abriendo la puerta de enfrente. Aquella que lo llevaba al cuarto de la mujer.

La imagen era similar a la otra. El cuarto estaba todo desordenado, con vidrios rotos en el suelo, la ventana abierta con una cortina rasgada y la cama toda revuelta. Los osos y almohadones de Bulma estaban destrozados y había mucha ropa tirada alrededor. Ambos se miraron cuando vieron todo eso y el mareo volvió rápidamente.

El príncipe se acercó a la cama y depósito despacio a la mujer en ella.

-Iré con Kakarotto y le pediré una de esas semillas para que te recuperes del dolor. Luego investigaremos qué demonios ocurrió. De acuerdo?

Bulma apoyó su cabeza en la única almohada sana y solo asintió con la cabeza. Vegeta se iba a dar la vuelta y vio en el suelo una remera de él, pero era una distinta a la que tenía el día anterior, nunca la había visto antes. No entendía qué hacía allí, pero rápidamente la tomó y se la puso. Eso taparía un poco las marcas que había en su espalda.

Se dio la vuelta y fue directo a la ventana donde podía ver miles de cristales roto. Miró nuevamente a Bulma y salió rápidamente del lugar. Ello lo vio partir y comenzó a temblar.

No tenía idea de que había pasado, pero de algo estaba segura, sea lo que sea que paso o como paso, tenía la palabra sexo en el lugar.

* * *

Vegeta salió volando rápidamente buscando a Goku a través de su ki. A pesar de aparentar estar bien, no lo estaba. Había algo que lo estaba torturando mentalmente.

Se había planteado pocas cosas desde el momento que despertó, pero tenía un miedo terrible que finalizaban todas sus conclusiones. Había tenido sexo con la mujer, de eso estaba seguro, pero el miedo enorme que sentía no era otro que por alguna razón sentía, había lastimado tanto a la mujer, fue porque la tomó a la fuerza y eso, eso era algo que jamás se perdonaría.

El podía ser muchas cosas, quizás hasta el peor asesino del universo, pero jamás, nunca sometería a una mujer y menos a Bulma, por la cual sentía una especie extraña de respeto, lealtad y… cariño?.

Sea cual sea el sentimiento, el jamás la lastimaría. Pero las pruebas eran contundentes. Algo había hecho la noche anterior y muy dentro de él, tenía miedo de descubrirlo.

No podía recordar nada, absolutamente nada y sentía que su cabeza tenía un abismo espantoso. Todo estaba confuso, pero si algo sabía era que si él había lastimado a Bulma, no le daria la vida para pedirle perdón, aunque deje su orgullo por el piso, esta vez era distinto.

Vio a lo lejos una nave en el medio del bosque, una que tenía el logo de la corporación cápsula y estaba con el techo roto, desintegrado totalmente, parecía abandonada. Frenó su andar de repente cuando la vio, algo vino a su mente, una imagen, o tal vez un recuerdo. Cerró sus ojos y trató de concentrarse,

Flash Back-

 **"El recuerdo lo llevó a una nave-coche. En ella estaba Bulma en el lado del conductor y él a lado de ella como acompañante. Ambos estaban transpirados y ruborizados. Sus ojos estaban distintos, con las pupilas dilatadas y con la mirada perdida.**

 **La mujer detuvo la nave y la dejó sobre un césped que no se podía ver donde era.**

 **Bulma lo miró mientras se quitaba el vestido.**

 **-Vegeta...tengo calor...quítate la ropa…**

 **-Yo… no… es que…**

 **-Haz lo que te digo!...**

 **Vegeta intentó sacarse la remera, pero un mareo fuerte lo detuvo.**

 **-No… no puedo…**

 **-Espera…. yo te ayudare….**

 **Bulma se subió a las piernas de Vegeta dentro de la nave y le sacó la remera….**

 **-Tu quitate la ropa interior… me muero de calor…. estoy ardiendo!...**

 **-Quitamela, no ves que estoy ocupada con tu pantalón Vegeta..."**

Final de Flash Back-

El príncipe sintió una punzada fuerte en la cabeza, tal es así que tuvo que apretar con fuerza con sus manos sobre la sienes.

No entendía nada de lo que recordaba, no tenía idea de lo que había sido eso, pero algo hizo que su pecho se tranquilizara, definitivamente él no había obligado nada a nadie y eso lo alivió un poco.

Trató de concentrarse y siguió su camino hacia la montaña paoz.

* * *

Bulma por su parte estaba desconcertada. Trató de repasar una y mil veces lo que había ocurrido desde que abrió sus ojos, pues algo no estaba bien claro.

Se despertó de repente como si nada, se vio desnuda y descubrió a Vegeta en la misma condición a su lado. Se asustó, lo encaró y se dio cuenta que ambos estaban heridos, pero, ella al ser humana y más frágil, estaba en peores condiciones. Vegeta se levantó, la llevó hacia su cuarto y se marchó. Ahora, debía ver los detalles.

Si Vegeta y ella habían tenido sexo, que era ya un porcentaje muy elevado, ella no lo recordaba. Sabía que ambos tenían muchas heridas, así que una posibilidad era que él había abusado de ella y que ella trató de defenderse clavando sus uñas en vano. Trató de huir y rompió medio cuarto.

No había lógica alguna. Primero, ella no se resistiría a estar con Vegeta y sabía bien porque.

Segundo, el hombre siempre tuvo miles de oportunidades para hacerlo y jamás siquiera intentó nada extraño, por qué empezar ahora?.

Tercero, un hombre que abusa sexualemnete de una mujer, no se comporta tan preocupado.

Otra posibilidad de lo ocurrido, era que algo les había pasado, desatando así una pasión descontrolada que los cegó, pero que sería?, Como?, Quién?, Por qué?. Ella no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho el día anterior, por ende si algo les pasó, fue juntos y en el mismo momento para que les haya afectado a los dos.

Se levantó despacio y se sentó en la cama, miraba los destrozos del cuarto, pero algo le llamó la atención. Los vidrios en el piso. Las ventanas estaban abiertas, pero estaban sanas, eso quería decir que esos vidrios eran de otra cosa.

Las cortinas estaban rasgadas, pero no rotas, eso quiere decir que no aguantaron algún tipo de peso y se descosieron las costuras.

Bulma cerró los ojos cuando sintió una leve punzada en la cabeza regalando un pequeño recuerdo.

Flash Back-

 _ **"Vegeta tenía en sus brazos a la mujer, pero no podía verse bien los rostros de ambos, solo se escuchaban las voces.**_

 _ **-Te dije que sueltes las cortinas….**_

 _ **-No me des órdenes mono tonto!...Besame otra vez…**_

 _ **-Date vuelta entonces…**_

 _ **-Vegeta….**_

 _ **-Que?... -Decía el guerrero mientras gemía.**_

 _ **-Quiero por atras otra vez….**_

 _ **-Bulma…. estás segura?**_

 _ **-Es una orden!**_

 _ **Los sonidos eran fuertes, pero las imágenes muy borrosas."**_

Fin de Flashback-

La peli azul se acostó de golpe. Recordaba sus propias palabras decir esas cosas.

"Imposible...yo...soy virgen de atras...no…."

La mujer cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras el dolor agudo se apoderaba de su cerebro.

Definitivamente, no había sido obligada a nada.

* * *

Vegeta por su parte se detuvo rápidamente en el suelo cuando sintió el ki de Goku junto con Piccolo y Gohan. Los tres detuvieron su entrenamiento cuando sintieron al príncipe llegar abruptamente. Lo miraron fijamente, pues este estaba con muy mala pinta. Goku se acercó un poco y lo saludo.

-Hola Vegeta!, qué sorpresa tú por aquí… ocurrió algo?.

El príncipe miró levemente hacia el costado y trató de parecer calmo.

-Kakarotto, dime… tienes de esas semillas raras que sanan las heridas?.

-Que?... quieres una semilla del ermitaño?

-Acaso tienen alguna otra?... si!, eso quiero!. Tienes o no?

-Pues veras…. -Goku sonreia pensativo. -Ahora que lo dices, no tengo ninguna aquí. Pero si quieres puedo ir con el maestro Karin y pedirle algunas. Dime, son para ti?... por qué no te ves muy bien que digamos… Ocurrió algo malo?...

Vegeta se puso rojo, una mezcla de furia, ira y confusión se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

-Cállate!, a ti no te importa!. Necesito una de esas cosas con urgencia!, ya deja de hacer tantas preguntas y ve por una!

Goku sonrió tranquilo posando una mano detrás de su cabeza.

-Ya Vegeta, no te enojes!. Voy enseguida!.

El saiyajin más joven puso dos dedos en su frente y desapareció de inmediato, dejando solo a Piccolo y Vegeta. El namek lo miró detenidamente y observó las pequeñas laceraciones que el hombre tenía en sus brazos.

-Acaso te enfrentaste con algún felino?... estas todo rasguñado…

-Mira tu insecto verde!, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es mi problema!. A ti no te importa lo que tenga!

Piccolo lo miró detenidamente sin perder de vista los detalles. Vegeta se veía con rostro demacrado. Las ojeras estaban presentes en su rostro. Los brazos tenían pequeñas pero profundas heridas, sus ojos se veían extraños y cada vez le costaba respirar.

-Quién sea con el que te enfrentaste… realmente te dejó en muy mal estado… No quiero ni imaginar como estara el otro sujeto…

A Vegeta le dio un vuelvo en el corazón. Era cierto, si el se encontraba de esa manera, no quería ni imaginar el dolor que la mujer estaba padeciendo y eso, eso lo estaba matando muy profundamente. El príncipe miró a Piccolo para agredirlo, pero se contuvo. Lamentablemente, por más que no quiera tenía razón, pero no diría nada. Se dio la vuelta y cruzó sus brazos enfadado.

-Estúpido Kakarotto… por qué tarda tanto!?

En ese momento, Goku apareció entre medio de ambos con una gran sonrisa y una bolsita marrón en sus manos.

-Aquí están!. El maestro Karin me dio cinco, por las dudas. Cuantas quieres Vegeta?

El príncipe se acercó un poco y estiro su mano.

-Maldito insecto!, por qué tardaste tanto?. Damelas, las necesito todas!

-Está bien, no te enojes!. Toma Vegeta!. Necesitas algo más?... no te ves muy bien!. Acaso te enfrentaste con alguien?

-Eso no te importa!.. -El guerrero tomó la bolsa y salió disparado rápidamente del lugar, dejando a saiyajin y al namekiano confundidos.

-Crees que le paso algo a Bulma, Piccolo?

-Ni idea… sea lo que sea, lo tenía bien preocupado.

-Tu crees que Trunks ya este en camino?

-AH, yo que voy a saber!. Deja eso y sigamos con el entrenamiento!

-Ja ja… si verdad!.

Piccolo y Goku se acercaron al pequeño Gohan que había quedado apartado y continuaron con su entrenamiento.

* * *

Vegeta voló lo más rápido que pudo, no lo había notado, pero de verdad le estaba costando hacerlo. Se sentía sin fuerzas, aunque sus lesiones no se veían graves, por dentro estaba experimentando una especie de desgarro irracional. Volar y buscar el ki de Kakaroto lo había agotado y eso era demasiado extraño. Se sintió mareado nuevamente y sintió como un pequeño recuerdo llegaba a su mente, una voz. Una voz ronca y gruesa que se reía y se burlaba.

 _ **"Ja ja ja… no debiste ser tan** **grosero** **conmigo principito… ahora pagaras por tu mal comportamiento… Así que tu naturaleza es ser un mono salvaje… perfecto, serás un mono salvaje…."**_

El guerrero sintió un escalofrío espantoso que le recorría por toda su espina dorsal. Sintió aquella sensación extraña, igual a la que sentía después de convertirse en ozaru, pero eso definitivamente no tenía sentido.

Y esa voz… de quién era esa voz?, y por qué se burlaba de él?... algo muy malo le hicieron y él debía a toda costa averiguar que fue.

Salió disparando nuevamente hacía la corporación cápsula. Primero debía curar a Bulma, y luego juntos descubrir qué demonios había pasado con ellos.


	6. Descontrol

Capítulo 5: Descontrol

 **N/A: Hola!, pido un millón de disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar!. Se que me odian, pero les cuento que si me hacen vudú no podre continuar!. Así que abstenganse a hacerme alguna brujeria!**

 **En fin, les comento que no soy mala persona, solo que de verdad estoy trabajando con cuatro historias al mismo tiempo y debo cumplir con todas. Pero, prometí que las otras dos aún no las iba a subir para poder dedicarme de lleno a está y a la otra que fue primero. Si no la conocen, se llama "descubriendo nuestro futuro" y también se trata de nuestra hermosa pareja. Las invito a leer y a disfrutarla.**

 **Bien, se que no tengo perdón y que me odian por tardarme tanto, pero aquí les dejo un capítulo más de está atrapante historia.**

 **Las cosas se** **están** **poniendo cada vez peor entre Vegeta y Bulma y no parece que va a ser fácil descubrir que carambas paso ayer, y menos con lo que se viene.**

 **Sin ánimos de adelantar nada, les dejo el capítulo para que leean y luego me odien en silencio.**

 **Les cuento que la historia se está poniendo bastante fuerte, por los que les aviso para los que no le gusta el lemon o detalles sexuales explícitos.**

 **Como hago siempre con todas mis historias, les pongo colores a los capítulos de contenido adulto.**

 **Verde: Bajo**

 **Amarillo: Alto**

 **Rojo: Extremo.**

 **Y les cuento que a veces varían las gamas. Hoy puedo decir que estamos ante un naranja rojizo. Hay detalles explícitos y un poco de** **lenguaje vulgar** , **pero no es todo lo que le voy a ofrecer, aún hay más, jeje.**

 **Bien, me detengo antes que me** **envíen** **mails explosivos!.**

 **Sin más que decir, les comento que actualizaré recién el año que viene, así que están avisadas.**

 **Si no las veo, les deseo felices fiestas, sean de la** **religión** **que sea y si es que festejan algo, solo quiero que tengan lo mejor. Un muy feliz año nuevo y que todos sus deseos, se hagan realidad.**

 **Se las quiere y se les agradece infinitamente seguir está tremenda historia.**

 **Besos, Luxia.**

* * *

Domingo 12:30 hs am.

El día había comenzado de una manera no muy normal para Bulma. La joven científica seguía recostada en su cama con los ojos cerrados, pero sin poder dormir. Cada vez que lo intentaba una fuerte punzada en la cabeza la perturbaba.

No podía recordar nada del día anterior y el dolor que sentía era terrible. Optó por esperar a Vegeta, que hacía una hora que se había ido y no entendía porqué tardaba tanto.

Trató de incorporarse en la cama pero no lo lograba, se rindió y dejó su cuerpo recostado sobre esta y trataba de pensar un poco.

Lo último que tenía en su cabeza era que estaba por ver a Yamcha, que su novio se iba a tomar un fin de semana de descanso del entrenamiento y que saldrían juntos. Pensó en la tarde que había planeado con él y hasta la ropa que usaría. Pero, sabía que eso pasaría el sábado, pero según su reloj calendario, aquel día era domingo. Eso quería decir que había pasado un día entero que ella había anulado por completo.

Había olvidado por completo el día sábado, no sabía que había ocurrido, no solo de noche, también durante el día o la tarde.

A que hora despertó?, salió con su novio?, que hizo durante la tarde?. Y para rematar sus preguntas, como había terminado con Vegeta en su cama, desnuda y totalmente adolorida?.

Ese era el gran misterio, pero antes debía averiguar qué había pasado durante el día, quizás así descubriría que había ocurrido de noche.

Despacio toco su cabello tratando de relajarse, pero sintió algo en el. Tomó aquello suave que sintió y al verlo se dio cuenta que era una hora de color verde, como cesped. Bulma miró incrédula, por qué demonios tenía una hoja en su cabeza?.

Y como un balde de agua fría, un recuerdo completamente extraño llegó a su mente. Cerró sus ojos y se concentro en lo que venía a su memoria.

 _ **Flashback-**_

 _ **Vegeta destruyó el techo de una nave. El hombre estaba completamente desnudo con Bulma sobre sus piernas que estaba de igual manera.**_

 _ **Salió del transporte volador con ella en los brazos y aún en su interior.**_

 _ **La tomó de la cintura y sin medir ninguna fuerza la recostó sobre el césped,** **embistiéndola** **sin piedad sobre el suelo.**_

 _ **-Más fuerte Vegeta… no era eso lo que** **querías** **?... no me lo hiciste prometer!?**_

 _ **-Voy a destrozarte en mil pedazos….**_

 _ **-No me importa…**_

 _ **-No me provoques… no puedo controlar mi cuerpo…**_

 _ **-No, quiero que lo hagas….**_

 _ **-Te matare… y no es la idea!...**_

 _ **Vegeta comenzó a embestir brutalmente a la mujer que tenía debajo de él, haciendo que está gritara y gimiera de placer. Se miraban a los ojos, como si no existiera ningún tipo de dolor ni ninguna otra sensación más que placer.**_

 _ **-No me duele… puedes hacerme lo que quieras, no me dolerá…**_

 _ **Vegeta sonrió perversamente y se comenzó a mover más fuerte que antes.**_

 _ **Lo hicieron una y otra vez en el césped de donde estaban.**_

 _ **Final del flashback-**_

Bulma quedó en silencio por un segundo cuando de pronto sintió un terrible dolor recorrer su cabeza. Cerró sus ojos y apretó su cráneo con la intención de calmar la sensación.

Todo esto era muy confuso y no podía creer lo que había recordado, pero aunque no le gustara, sabía que no era su imaginación, era un recuerdo, un terrible y vergonzoso recuerdo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando escucho un ruido en la ventana. Levantó un poco la cabeza y allí se encontraba el príncipe saiyajin que la miraba con preocupación.

Vegeta se acercó tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, pero en su mente estaba lejos de sentirla. Pues temía con toda su alma que la semilla no funcionara y que Bulma siguiera con dolor. Sabía que no debería importarle, pero no podía evitar saber que aquel dolor había sido causado por él.

Se posó junto a la cama y se sentó en está a lado de Bulma, sacó una de las semillas de la pequeña bolsita color marrón y enseguida le dio una a la mujer.

-Abre la boca.

La mujer obedeció sin decir nada y separo sus labios despacio.

Justo en el momento que introducía aquel grano, la cabeza del guerrero comenzó a latir con fuerza trayendo un recuerdo demasiado perturbador.

 ** _Flashback-_**

 ** _-Abre la boca Bulma…._**

 ** _-Vegeta, otra vez quieres terminar en mi boca?..._**

 ** _-No. Quería ver tus dientes… Claro que quiero terminar en tu boca!_**

 ** _-Vegeta creo que hay gente mirandonos._**

 ** _El príncipe levantó la mirada y veía como cinco jóvenes estaban junto a ellos y miraban asombrados la escena._**

 ** _-Si, no me importa. … Abre la boca!_**

 ** _-Bueno…._**

 ** _Finflashback-_**

Vegeta se alejó por instinto de Bulma mientras sentía que su cabeza se rompía en mil pedazos. Ella lo miró sorprendida al ver su actitud. No entendía que le había pasado.

Dejó de lado aquel acto y trago la semilla que Vegeta le había dado. Al momento de pasar por su garganta comenzó a sentir un gran alivio en su cuerpo. Poco a poco sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a obedecer y no sentía ningún dolor físico. Pero, lamentablemente su dolor metal era abrumador.

Levantó la mirada y clavó sus enormes zafios en los ojos de Vegeta que, después de pasarle la enorme punzada cerebral la miró atento.

Bulma sonrió despacio y se sentó en la cama.

-Estoy mejor. Gracias.

Vegeta suspiró con total y real alivio. El miedo de dejarla tan lastimada era muy grande, ahora podía estar tranquilo y dedicarse de lleno a averiguar qué había ocurrido.

De repente se le quedó mirando como idiota a los ojos. No había duda que la noche anterior esa hembra había sido suya y se reprendió porque estaba más interesado en saber detalles del sexo que averiguar lo que les había pasado.

Trató de calmar esos pensamiento y alejo cualquier recuerdo de la noche anterior queriedo concentrarse en lo importante, pero no pudo al levantar la vista y mirar el cuerpo de Bulma. La mujer se había sentado en la cama y sin darse cuenta dejó ver su pecho desnudo, él se dio cuenta que seguía sin ropa y no se daba cuenta que cada movimiento lo provocaba incontrolablemente. Vegeta se sonrojaba con cada cosa que la mujer hacía y comenzó a sentir un calor extraño. Uno que jamás había sentido o que recordara sentir.

La peli azul se dio cuenta de la mirada de Vegeta y con disimulo se cubrió con la sabana. Se puso de pie despacio y se acercó al guerrero.

-Vegeta, debería tomar una… Tienes mucha sangre seca en el cuerpo, algo también te lastimo. No me quedaré tranquila si no lo haces.

Vegeta trató de calmarse, pero le costaba bastante. Miró hacia otro lado esquivando la mirada y trató de concentrarse en las palabras de la humana.

-Estoy bien. Es mejor que te vistas y te bañes. Yo hare lo mismo.

-Esta bien, pero debemos limpiar el desastre de tu cuarto y el mío… esto es realmente un caos.

-Dejaremos eso para después. Ahora debemos averiguar qué ocurrió.

Bulma asintió y vio como Vegeta salía despacio de su habitación. Cuando se vio sola se quedó pensando un momento, algo extraño había pasado unos minutos antes, noto como los ojos del príncipe habían cambiado rápidamente, pero fue cuestión de segundos, porque cuando ella se cubrio su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad.

Definitivamente algo raro estaba pasando con ellos y no podía perder más tiempo en saberlo.

Miró a su alrededor y trató de buscar algo de ropa sana. Encontró un pequeño y sensual vestido de color negro, sin mangas, con un hermoso escote y muy corto. No había nada sano en aquella habitación. Busco zapatos, pero solo quedaban sanos unas sandalias con tacón de color rojos, esos que siempre usaba para cumplir las fantasías sexuales y fetichistas de su novio. Sin otra cosa, no tuvo más remedio que usarlos. No había ropa interior sana por ningún lado, así que como su vestido le cubría, decidió quedarse desnuda.

"Definitivamente debo volver a comprarme ropa."

Sin muchas opciones, fue al baño y tomó una relajante ducha, notando sin querer, ciertos cambios que tenía su cuerpo.

* * *

Vegeta por su parte salió corriendo de la habitación de Bulma y se metió rápido a la suya. No sabía que le había pasado minutos antes y porque al ver desnuda a la mujer le subió un calor desgarrador. Debía controlarse o la lastimaria de nuevo y eso no estaba ni cerca de sus planes. Despacio miró su cuarto, era un verdadero infierno, eso para él era peor que trabajar para Frezzer. Él, que siempre fue tan limpio y ordenado, veía sus aposentos y le daba mucha rabia.

Se pregunto internamente porque había comida en el suelo, eso era algo que llamo su atención. Desvio la mirada y siguió con lo que se proponía a hacer.

Decidió que no podía dejar eso así, pero se contuvo de comenzar a limpiar todo, pues le había dicho a Bulma que se bañaría y que la ayudaria a saber qué había ocurrido.

Trató de esquivar la montaña de ropa tirada y rota por todo el lugar, y busco en su armario si había alguna prenda sana.

Se encontró que no tenía ropa interior, ya no existían más. Tomó lo único que vio presentable, un pantalón algo ajustado de color azul que apretaba muy sensualmente sus piernas y su cuerpo y una camisa de color blanco que marcaban todo el abdomen de su pecho.

Sin darle importancia a la vestimenta, se metió a su baño, dándose cuenta que este también había sido invadido por el torbellino sexual de la noche anterior.

Las cosas no estaban ordenadas y había demasiado olor a sexo en el ambiente. De repente sintió una fragancia extraña, una distinta a todas las que había sentido en su vida y su mente comenzó a girar fuertemente. Un recuerdo, un maldito recuerdo invadiendo sus sentidos completamente.

 ** _Flashback-_**

 ** _Entraron a la habitación de Vegeta comiendose a besos. Una vez adentro, Bulma se separo de él y se metió en el placard del guerrero._**

 ** _Sin entender porque, comenzó a sacar la ropa del armario de Vegeta._**

 ** _-Esto no me gusta...no me gusta… -La mujer rompía las prendas en pedazos cuando decía que no le gustaba. Se detuvo rápido. -Esto si… esto me encanta._**

 ** _Bulma sostenía una camisa blanca y la dejaba dentro del armario. Vegeta se acercó a ella y comenzo a masajear sus senos desde atras mientras lamía con desesperación su cuello._**

 ** _-Que haces?._**

 ** _-Tu hiciste lo mismo con mi ropa, dejaste sano solo lo que te gustaba… yo hare lo mismo._**

 ** _Vegeta no la dejó continuar y la tomó bruscamente de la cintura, la tiro contra el escritorio y comenzó a frotarse fuertemente contra ella y luego la penetro de una sola vez por atras._**

 ** _El guerrero la masturbaba con los dedos adelante, mientras la penetraba sin compasión, mientras ella clavaba sus uñas en las piernas de él, gimiendo y pidiendo más._**

 ** _Luego de un rato de estar así, él la levantó en el aire sin salir de su interior. Fueron al baño, pero se quedaron en el suelo, donde Vegeta casi se rompe la espalda por penetrar a la mujer por atras pero ella arriba de él. Las fuerzas se estaban yendo._**

 ** _-Si me sueltas te matare…_**

 ** _-Nunca te soltare Bulma… eres mia..._**

 ** _Final del flashback-_**

Vegeta sintió que sus piernas estaban fallando y sintió que si no se sostiene de algo, iba a impactar de manera muy bochornosa contra el piso. No pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo excitado que lo había dejado ese recuerdo. Mucho más explícito y fuerte que las anteriores que había tenido.

Sosteniéndose de la pared fue rápido a la ducha, la abrió para que el agua fría saliera y se metió de una sola vez, rogando calmarse. Estaba sintiendo un calor demasiado extraño como el que había sentido minutos antes enfrente de Bulma.

Tenía la misma reaccion de cuando vio sus pechos desnudos. Trató de calmarse por el bien de la humana, necesitaba relajarse rápido o perdería el control.

Algo le había ocurrido en día anterior y estaba con mucho miedo de que le vuelva a pasar, ya que él jamás se sintió de esa manera, pero al recordar los episodios de ayer, sentía que estaba experimentando los mismo sintomas.

Estaba mareado, con un calor extremo que solo le provocaba ella. Sus ojos no podían enfocarse bien y sentía demasiada excitación. También notaba como su piel se ponia rara, como cuando se transformaba en ozaru, pero sin el pelaje ni el tamaño. Esa sensación era única y ahora la estaba experimentando después de tanto tiempo.

Se sentó rápido en la bañera y tomó el jabón con brusquedad. Comenzó a frotarse fuertemente el cuerpo para deshacerse de la sangre seca que tenía en todos lados y ahí noto lo lastimado que se encontraba. Estaba todo cortado, como si le hubieran pasado vidrio por todos lados.

Le ardía, aunque no quería admitirlo. Sentía que las heridas estaban recién hechas, y apesar de ser un guerrero fuerte y estar acostumbrado a lastimarse, su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando. Se sentía débil desde que había buscado a Goku y ahora sentía el pesar de sus insignificantes heridas, definitivamente eso no era para nada normal.

Pasó un largo tiempo cuando al fin se decidió a salir de su baño. Abrió la puerta desnudo y aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo, intento que no le afectara. Sabía que no estaba bien y, pensó que no podía estar así si es que debía volar o buscar algo en la calle que pudiera decirle que les había pasado, medito y decidió que quizás alguna de las semillas podrían curar su dolor mental y físico y así soportar un poco aquel calor que lo invadía a cada rato. Tomó la bolsa con semillas que había dejado en la mesa de su escritorio cuando entró y tomó una, la comio y trató de relajarse.

El grano curativo hacía efecto y sanaba las heridas profundas que tenía el guerrero, pero su mente estaba igual.

Seguía sin recordar nada y sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas. Pero, sentía que el calor y la excitación disminuía poco a poco.

Había sido buena idea de comer esa cosa. Se sentía más tranquilo y con más energía. Podía jurar que podría salir a una batalla contra los androides en ese mismo momento y ganaria como si nada.

Él lo creía, se sacó la toalla y se puso la camisa blanca que había encontrado sana. Tomó el pantalon y aunque se dio cuenta lo ajustado que le quedaba, no le dio importancia.

De verdad estaba más calmado, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y salió al pasillo. Levantó la mirada y su corazón se detuvo un segundo al verla parada justo enfrente de él. Bulma estaba apoyada sobre su puerta con tremendo vestido negro demasiado sexy que a él siempre le había gustado y esos zapatos rojos que lo volvían loco, sus ojos se volvieron a perder y su corazón latía con brusquedad.

Pero su calor aumentó de golpe cuando comenzó a sentir aquella fragancia que había sentido en su baño.

Lo entendió por completo, ese aroma era de la excitación de Bulma y lo estaba sintiendo en ese mismo momento, justo frente a él.

La miró despacio y la vio roja del calor, con los ojos dilatados y la respiración entre cortada.

Definitivamente la mujer estaba en el mismo estado que el. No quería, trataba de detenerse, pero su cuerpo simplemente no lo obedecía. Se acercó más a Bulma y no sabía porque la tomó fuerte de la cintura, pegándose a ella.

-Bulma… por que estas vestida así?... acaso quieres matarme?...

La peli azul intento responder, evitar el contacto, correr hacía el interior de su cuarto y encerrarse allí para siempre. Pero su cuerpo no respondía. Se quedó quieta y dejó que Vegeta la tomara fuertemente. Quería gritar, pero no del miedo, quería gritarle que la tomara en ese mismo momento, pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca.

Sin embargo el guerrero la vio despegar los labios y sin darle tregua alguna metió su lengua agresivamente en el interior de ella, saboreando con ganas todo su sabor.

Bulma quería empujarlo, separarse de él, pero al contrario, rodeo su cuello con los brazos y lo pegó más fuerte a su cuerpo, sintiendo así toda la excitación que el hombre le ofrecía.

Vegeta la levantó de un salto y la apoyó más comenzado a sentir la desnudez de la mujer, cosa que no hizo más que hacerlo perder completamente el control. Bulma por instinto atrapó al hombre con sus piernas y se dejaba besar descontroladamente.

Vegeta ya no pudo más al sentir gemidos suaves salir de la hembra que tenía prisionera en su cuerpo.

Sin esperar ningún tipo de aprobación ni reclamo, libero su mano y se bajó el cierre del pantalón. Tomó su duro miembro y comenzó a acariciar la intimidad de la mujer sintiendo lo húmeda que estaba. La miró a los ojos, estos estaban completamente dilatados y su cuerpo ardía ante la necesidad del contacto.

-Bulma…

-Hazlo….

Vegeta obtuvo el permiso que deseaba y sin vueltas comenzó a penetrar a la mujer que gemía y gritaba de placer.

Lo último que se vio, fue a Vegeta entrando y saliendo sin piedad dentro de Bulma.

* * *

 **Bien, hasta aquí hemos llegado, ya le dije que no se vale ninguna brujeria hacía mi persona!.**

 **Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han escrito mensajes y han puesto en favoritos mi historia. De verdad, no tengo palabras para agradecerles y les cuento que me levantan el animo, ya que no estaba pasando un buen momento personal. Pero al leer y saber que quieren que continúe, pues solo me dan fuerzas y hacen que me concentre es esto que tanto me gusta que es escribir.**

 **Espero no decepcionar a nadie y que les guste como va el curso de está historia.**

 **Realmente este fic nació en mi cabeza hace unos meses, se me hacía muy gracioso y muy dramático pensar que todas las especulaciones sobre el nacimiento de Trunks eran erróneas. Que quizás no hubo tanto romance o peleas como todos creen, en el mundo de DBZ la fantasía, la magia y cosas sobrenaturales siempre predomina y porque no algo similar pudo haber ocurrido.**

 **También se que en la pareja no es solo pasion y lujuria, que al correr de los años, vimos cómo ellos de verdad se quieren y que tienen su forma para demostrarlo.**

 **En fin, algo distinto no viene mal. Bien, ya no las aburro más, si les gusto el cap me lo hacen saber, saben que soy como bulma y mi ego necesita ser alimentado, jajaja.**

 **Hablando enserio, agradezco de todo corazón que estén del otro lado acompañándome y tratando de descubrir que paso ayer?.**

 **Saludos y feliz 2018. Luxia.**


	7. Autocontrol…

_**Capítulo 6: Autocontrol…**_

 **Hola Hola!... uf, como que hace miles que no paso por aquí. Les cuento, la verdad, es que iba a cancelar esta historia, no la iba a continuar, pero paso algo muy loco….**

 **Estaba en otra plataforma de lectura (Wattpad) y descubrí que es una de la más votada, está en el puesto número dos y tiene muchos votos positivos.**

 **La verdad, eso me inspiro y me sacudió la mente!. Está historia tiene una** **mística** **extraña que al parecer a todos les gusto, así que decidí que no la cancelare y la voy a seguir.**

 **Sí anuncio que tardare en actualizar, ya que estoy con "Inspirazione", que está en el puesto número uno y me puso muy feliz, y con "Retribución", que se ganó el puesto número cuatro a pesar de tener solo tres capítulos.**

 **Realmente estoy muy feliz con esos resultados y es por eso que trabajaré en mis tiempos libres muy duramente con estas tres historia, pido paciencia, ya que comencé con mi trabajo y estoy al %100 metida con eso, pero siempre tratare de dedicarle un poquito de mi tiempo a la escritura porque amo hacerlo y amo que se valoren mis esfuerzos y mi imaginación!**

 **Bueno,** **volví** **y con muchas ideas para terminar esta extraña historia y para poder descubrir todos juntos, que paso ayer?**

 **Los quiero, Luxia.**

* * *

[...]

 _Domingo 16:15 hs pm._

Vegeta abrió sus ojos con un gran dolor en su cabeza. Todo le daba vueltas, como si un tremendo remolino se hubiera apoderado de su mente y cuerpo.

Las imágenes se veían borrosas, pues a pesar de ya tener los ojos abiertos, no podía ver con claridad dónde estaba o como.

Se descubrió sentado en el suelo, apoyado en una cama, completamente desnudo y con un profundo vacío en la mente.

Era como si estuviera viviendo un deja vu. Como si aquella sensación ya lo hubiera vivido horas atrás.

Se incorporó de inmediato, notando lo difícil que se le hizo la acción y volvió a quedar sentado en el suelo. Levantó la mirada y noto que algo no estaba bien.

De repente miró atentamente y vio que se encontraba en su amada cámara de gravedad, en la habitación interna.

Miró hacia delante y vio el panel de control roto y los robots en el suelo, completamente destruidos.

Levantó una ceja curioso. Si él había estado entrando, no lo recordaba, y por supuesto se negaba a creer que lo había hecho desnudo.

Con toda la fuerza de su ser, logró ponerse de pie. Tomó rápido las sabanas que estaban arriba de la cama, detrás de él y se cubrió, pues no veía su ropa por ningún lado.

Camino despacio hasta la salida del cuarto y pudo ver el tremendo desastre que había en su santuario de entrenamiento.

Un odio terrible le subió por la espalda, pues no había algo más desagradable que vivir en el desorden.

Se acercó al panel y vio detenidamente los comandos. Estaba todo roto, pero no destruido. Eso era bueno, pues si en algún ataque de ira el rompio eso, sabía que la humana lo arreglaría.

Una punzada en la cabeza le llegó golpeando con dolor cuando recordó a Bulma y no sabía bien porque. Se giró y vio la puerta de la cámara abierta, definitivamente, él no había entrando, de lo contrario la puerta estaría cerrada.

Salió despacio y vio un cielo bastante negro sobre él, como si estuviera por llover en cualquier momento.

Las cosas eran extrañas, pues él hacía ya bastante que vivía en aquel planeta y sabía que cuando hacía calor y se acercaba el verano, los días así no tenían lugar.

Camino con suma cautela hacia la casa enorme y entró directamente por la cocina, notando el lugar también en un situación similar a su cámara de gravedad.

Rodeo la mesa completamente rota y en el suelo y fue directo al living. Se apoyó en la pared tratando de recordar o entender porque estaba pasando aquello.

Cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en frío que pasaba, pero unos gemidos extraños lo alertaron.

Se dio la vuelta y miró el sillón de la sala, pues desde su perspectiva, no podía ver bien, pero sabía que alguien estaba recostado sobre él.

Camino dos pasos y abrió los ojos al verla.

Bulma estaba acostada en el lugar completamente desnuda y se veía bastante lastimada. Tenía la cabeza colgando fuera del lugar de reposo y los pies arriba del respaldo.

Vegeta realmente se puso muy eufórico cuando la vio, pero trató de no enfocar su mirada en su cuerpo y en sus propias reacciones y se acercó despacio. Levantó la mano y tomó la cabeza de la mujer, tratando de que se acueste mejor.

La peliazul se removió un poco haciendo muecas de dolor y despacio abrió sus dos zafiros hermosos, dejando ver, dos pupilas completamente dilatadas.

Vegeta la miró detenidamente, algo no andaba bien, ni con él ni con ella. Al verla de esa manera, otra punzada en la cabeza se hizo presente, mostrando él una mueca de dolor esta vez.

-Vegeta?... Que paso?...

El guerrero se alejó un poco de la mujer, cuando comenzó a sentir un calor insoportable recorrer su cuerpo.

Tembló de miedo al verse a él mismo poseer su cuerpo con brutalidad y sin control y eso lo aterro, pero a la vez, sentía una excitación extraña, como si su cuerpo reclamara algo que ya le pertenecía.

Bulma miró al príncipe y trató de sentarse, pero sintió un espantoso dolor en sus piernas que la dejaron completamente quieta, como una estatua.

-Que me hiciste?...

Vegeta la miró y abrió los ojos gigantes.

-Otra vez?... Esto… esto ya pasó…

Bulma abrió los ojos al verse desnuda y verlo a él de igual forma.

-Tienes razón…. Esto ya pasó esta mañana…

Ambos se miraron detenidamente sin moverse.

-Otra vez paso lo mismo que anoche?...

Vegeta se acercó un poco y estiro la mano tratando de ayudar a Bulma.

-Recuerdas algo?...

-Recuerdo que me desperté en tu cama con un dolor similar al que tengo ahora… Tu estabas lastimado…

-Y fui con Kakarotto…. Si, lo recuerdo… Luego me bañe y ya no recuerdo qué pasó después…

-Yo hice lo mismo... me bañe, luego de…

Bulma y Vegeta se miraron sorprendidos.

-De comer esa semilla…

Ambos gritaron al unísono recordando todo lo que había pasado en la mañana, pero aún faltaba el recuerdo de la noche anterior, del día anterior y de las horas anteriores.

La peliazul trató de incorporarse, pero de nuevo sus piernas la traicionaban, se dejó caer en el sillón y tomó un almohadón para cubrir su cuerpo.

De repente el teléfono comenzó a sonar. La mujer lo miró con un poco de miedo, ya no sabía ni lo que estaba pasando, todo estaba muy confuso.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad se incorporó, se acercó a la mesa que se encontraba a lado del sillón y tomó el teléfono que siguió sonando.

Vegeta se acercó a la mujer y la levantó un poco para ayudarla, pero cada vez que intentaba acercarse, un calor espantoso le volvía a recorrer el cuerpo.

Bulma se giró y atendió.

-Hola…

-Bulma?... al fin te encuentro!... Estás bien?...

-Yamcha?... donde estas?...

-En mi casa!, donde más?... Estas bien?, dime que no te paso nada!. Estoy muy preocupado!.

-Por qué?...

-No viste las noticias?... donde estas?

-En mi casa… Recién despierto…

-Como que recién despiertas?... Bulma, atentaron contra la corporación cápsula, vinieron hasta mi casa… La ciudad es un caos y tu recién despiertas?... dime que no te paso nada…

Bulma abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Miro a Vegeta y le señalo el control de la tv. Vegeta se giró y tomó el aparato que la mujer le marcaba.

La peliazul tomó el mando, apuntó la tele y la prendió.

La imagen era un completo caos. Al parecer su nave, la que siempre usaba, se había encontrado abandonada en un bosque, al lado de ropa y de bolsas de compras. Pero eso no era nada. Al parecer la ciudad había sido destruida, los jardines de las casas estaban hechos un desastre, una plaza de niños y hasta un cementerio.

Vegeta se giró y miró la caja brillante y como si algo golpeara en su mente le trajo unos recuerdos extraños, pues era como si él hubiera estado en todos aquellos lugares.

Bulma dejó caer el teléfono en el sillón, mientras veía cómo la gente trataba de entender qué era lo que había pasado.

Había un grupo de chicos adolescentes que estaban siendo entrevistados por una periodista, y les decían que ellos estaban haciendo una fiesta, cuando un hombre parecido a un mono y una mujer hermosa de cabello azul, habían llegado y rompieron todo el lugar.

Vegeta abrió los ojos enormes, pues esas palabras parecía que lo estaban describiendo a él y a Bulma.

-BULMA!... SIGUES AHÍ?...

La mujer reaccionó y tomó de nuevo el auricular.

-Si, estoy… Que paso?...

-Ni idea, al parecer un extraterrestre o algo así. Krilin me llamó esta mañana y me avisó que algo andaba mal, llegue a mi casa y descubrí mi departamento hecho un desastre… Al parecer estuvieron en mi casa…

Bulma cerró los ojos y luego de unos segundo los abrió confundida.

-Acaso tu no estabas en tu casa anoche?...

-Bueno… yo.. es que… bueno, después de nuestra pelea yo fui a dar una vuelta por ahí…

-Pelea?... Nosotros nos vimos y peleamos?.

-Estas bien Bulma?... Claro que nos vimos… Te ocurre algo?...

La científica bajó la mirada confundida.

-Estoy bien… Debo colgar.

-Bulma, ten cuidado, Krilin dice que quizá sean los androides que se adelantaron!. Y por lo que se ve en las noticias, están en la capital del oeste, pues todos los daños fueron allí… Sal de ahí, debes cuidarte y…

-Estoy bien… Debo colgar y buscar a mi padres…

-De qué hablas Bulma?… Tus padres se fueron anoche… Que no lo recuerdas?... De verdad estás bien?

Bulma levantó una ceja completamente confundida.

-Debo irme, luego te llamo. No te preocupes…

-Bulma!...

La peliazul tomó el teléfono y colgó. Definitivamente, algo estaba muy mal. Levantó la mirada y vio a Vegeta que miraba fijamente las imágenes. Era obvio que él pensaba igual que ella…

El autor de aquel desastre, era él y ella lo acompañó… La pregunta era, porque?, como?... y Por qué no lo recordaban ninguno de los dos?.

Vegeta bajó la mirada y sintió una punzada espantosa en su cráneo. Bulma lo miró sorprendida, pues vio el rostro del hombre sumamente preocupado.

Ella también lo estaba, pero la verdad, que de todo aquel escenario, su cuerpo era lo que más le preocupaba, pues cada vez que intentaba moverlo, le dolía más.

Miró atenta el rostro de Vegeta y levantó una ceja curiosa.

-Vegeta… qué te ocurre?... Te vez muy extraño…

Vegeta abrió los ojos y automáticamente cubrió su nariz con la mano. Miró a Bulma a los ojos y comenzó a agitarse bruscamente.

-Que demonios me pasa?... Tu olor… Tienes un aroma que me está volviendo loco…

Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida y se miró automáticamente. Tenía el cuerpo lastimado, con algunas heridas, moretones intensos y restos de un liquido extraño por su vientre y pechos, pero realmente, no notaba ningún olor extraño en su piel.

De igual manera apretó la almohada fuerte y suspiro.

-No huelo nada… No se que es esto pegajoso, pero no tiene olor, o por lo menos yo no lo siento… Que te pasa?...

Vegeta se alejó dos pasos hacia atrás de Bulma y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Algo malo estaba pasando con él y con sus instintos.

De verdad Bulma no parecía tener nada extraño, sin embargo, se sentía explotar cerca de ella.

Se dio la vuelta, dejando caer las sábanas que cubrían su desnudez y apretó su cabeza con sus manos, cuando sintió un leve grito salir de la mujer.

-VEGETA!... QUE DEMONIOS….

El saiyajin se giró rápidamente y la miró curioso.

-Que?... que paso?...

Bulma tenía un rostro completamente anonadado. Levantó su índice y señaló la parte de atrás del cuerpo del guerrero.

-Vegeta…. tienes cola… otra vez!

El hombre se miró su zona baja de la cintura y pudo ver su extremidad nuevamente mecerse con orgullo detrás de él. No podía comprender nada, solo abrió sus ojos y despacio, tomó aquel apéndice olvidado de color marrón.

Cuando rozo con su mano desnuda, un recuerdo doloroso llegó a su mente, rompiendo en mil pedazos su compostura.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"-Vegeta… Estamos en la casa de Yamcha?...**_

 _ **-Tu me pediste que** **viniéramos** **aquí!...**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió de lado, tomó con fuerza el cuello del hombre y acarició con vehemencia su espalda lastimada.**_

 _ **-Quiero que me lo hagas en su cama… Quiero que lo hagas fuerte.. quiero que me rompas en mil pedazos…**_

 _ **Vegeta tomó de la cintura a la hermosa científica y apretó con fuerza su miembro sobre su cuerpo, temblaba y sentía un calor espantoso recorrer toda su piel crispada.**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió y vio que el hombre sacudía con fuerza sus manos, sintiendo una enorme ola de electricidad por todos lados.**_

 _ **-Tienes pelos en todo el cuerpo… eres como un mono…**_

 _ **-Ya deja de hablar!**_

 _ **-Tendrás que meter algo en mi boca para que no hable….**_

 _ **Vegeta levantó la mirada y dejó ver su rostro. Este estaba blanco y en sus hermosas cuencas visuales, tenían dos perlas rojas completamente fuera de sí llenas de sangre.**_

 _ **-Vegeta… tus ojos…**_

 _ **-Cállate, date la vuelta… le mostraré a tu novio como se debe hacer….**_

 _ **Vegeta tomó de las caderas a Bulma y la giró suavemente, apoyó las manos de la mujer en la cama y parado por detrás, la penetro fuertemente.**_

 _ **Bulma gemía sin parar, mientras sentía cómo su cuerpo era aplastado por dos gruesas manos, y aunque sabía que debía quejarse, nada le dolía, al contrario, era como si necesitara esa presión para calmar su libido.**_

 _ **-Tus manos son más grandes… Todo tu cuerpo está más grande que lo normal Vegeta….**_

 _ **El saiyajin miró de reojo su pecho y efectivamente noto que estaba cubierto de un vello extraño, como cuando se transformaba en ozaru, pero del tamaño de su persona normal.**_

 _ **-Así parece… Y te gusta a ti?...**_

 _ **Bulma apretó sus puños con fuerza, la presión que sentía en su interior la estaba volviendo loca. Sintió las manos gruesas de Vegeta apoderarse de sus senos, mientras la seguía embistiendo sin parar. Sintió una extremidad extra, peluda y de color marrón que la acariciaba intensamente. Cerró los ojos y dejo salir un grito desesperado y lleno de placer.**_

 _ **-Todo de ti me encanta…**_

 _ **El hombre sonrió con orgullo y acarició con lujuria aquel maravilloso cuerpo que tenía a su merced.**_

 _ **-Es todo lo que me importa…**_

 _ **El príncipe acercó su boca hacia la nuca de Bulma y apretó con fuerza sus colmillos largos sobre su piel, dejando salir unas gotas de sangre hacia el exterior. Sonrió con orgullo mientras pasaba la lengua sobre las gotas de color rojo y con una fuerte estocada, dejó salir aquel líquido caliente de su interior, para derramarlo en la que ahora, consideraba su hembra…"**_

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

El guerrero abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a Bulma aterrado.

-No es cierto…

-Vegeta?... -Bulma intentó ponerse de pie. -Que pasa?...

-No te me acerques…

Bulma miró al hombre sorprendida, no comprendía qué le ocurría, pero no pudo evitar preocuparse al ver su cola y su cuerpo. No entendía qué había pasado, pero de repente sintió un fuerte calor al ver la cola del saiyajin.

Por instinto, apretó sus piernas, pues comenzó a sentir una humedad insoportable en su intimidad.

Cerró los ojos y trató de calmar su pecho, su corazón latía como si fuera un huracán.

Vegeta abrió los ojos totalmente. El olor era insoportable. Estaba mal, completamente mal. Bulma le hacía perder el control por completo y no entendía qué pasaba.

Se giró y la vio temblando, apretando sus piernas y tomando su cabeza con fuerza. Dio un paso hacía adelante, pero trató de detenerse, aunque su cuerpo le exigía tocar a la mujer.

-Bulma… Vete….

-No puedo moverme…

Vegeta se obligó a dar un paso hacía atrás, aunque su cuerpo no le respondía, temblaba completamente y sentía una furia poderosa recorrer su cuerpo, su cola se levantó en el aire y apuntaba directamente hacia Bulma, buscándola, reclamándola.

Vegeta suspiró con odio y apretó los puños. Debía irse inmediatamente de ese lugar o rompería a Bulma en mil pedazos.

Con toda la fuerza de su voluntad, tomó las sábanas del suelo, se volvió a cubrir, se dio la vuelta y aunque le dolían las piernas, las obligó a salir de aquel living.

Bulma abrió sus ojos y vio a Vegeta salir por la ventana rápidamente. Suspiro con alivio, no entendía qué pasaba, pero ver la cola del saiyajin, la había excitado de sobremanera.

Ambos casi perdían el control, pero gracias a la fuerza de voluntad enorme del guerrero, pudieron resistirse.

La mujer no entendía nada, su cabeza giraba y estaba en un estado deplorable. Con toda la fuerza del mundo, se puso de pie. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero lo había logrado.

Camino despacio hacia el ascensor de la casa y sin preámbulos, se elevó al piso de su habitación.

Con todo el dolor corporal del mundo, caminó despacio hacia su cuarto, abrió la puerta y vio el desastre que aún no se había limpiado.

Al principio se sintió confundida, pero poco a poco recordó que ya había visto la habitación en ese estado.

Se tomó fuerte de la puerta, pero sus piernas cedieron finalmente. Cayó al suelo, completamente desnuda y cerró sus ojos.

No podía entender nada, no comprendía qué le pasaba a su cuerpo, que le ocurría a Vegeta y porque se había puesto así cuando vio su cola. Todo estaba muy confuso, se estaba volviendo completamente loca.

De repente, un aroma extraño llegó a su nariz, no sabía de dónde provenía, pero lo sintió amargo, algo húmedo, como si fuera viejo.

Su piel se erizo y comenzó a sentir una punzada en su cerebro. Apretó con fuerza mientras sentía el olor desagradable y como un rayo, algo llegó a su memoria.

Ese olor lo había sentido en un lugar específico, una casa, como un hogar viejo y tétrico.

Él aroma a sucio era algo que Vegeta detestaba con todo su ser y ella se burlaba de él tratándolo de obsesivo, porque creía que los sentidos del hombre eran demasiado desarrollados y podía sentir aquello.

Ahora no lo veía como una tontería, ella también podía sentir aquel olor y era espantoso.

Abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa cuando en su memoria llegó la imagen de una casa oscura y con ese mismo aroma. Una risa de burla resonaba en su mente y un roce húmedo y asqueroso que tocaba su mano.

-Que demonios?... quién es?...

Bulma miró hacia adelante y como una película mal proyectada, pudo ver dos personas sentada en un sillón que no había en la habitación, pero ella podía distinguirlo.

Era su habitación pero a la vez era una casa con olor a humedad, con colores tétricos, con risas soberbias que resonaban fuertemente.

La mujer miró atenta y pudo distinguir a esas dos persona, una era Vegeta y la otra era ella misma.

Ambos estaban sentados en aquel sofá y estaban… Tomando un té?...

La científica sintió el olor del té en su nariz y comprendió que era un recuerdo, que el aroma la hizo recordar, pero no entendía nada y mucho menos porque algo tan intuitivo como un aroma, le había hecho pensar en lo que había ocurrido, sin tener el objeto en sus manos.

Nada tenía sentido para la científica, pero de algo estaba segura, si pudiera encontrar aquella casa húmeda y con ese sillón, podría encontrar las respuestas que tanto necesitaba y si estaba enferma o algo así, quizás allí, podría encontrar una solución.

La imagen desapareció como si fuera un truco de magia y Bulma sacudió su cabeza volviendo en sí. Trató de ponerse de pie y con mucho esfuerzo, camino hacía su baño, todo aquello era una locura, pero nada iba a solucionar si se quedaba mirando la nada y tratando de recordar, debía buscar respuesta y lo más rápido posible, antes de que Vegeta y ella vuelvan a perder el control totalmente, pero para su mala suerte, sabía que si quería buscar aquel lugar, debía pedir ayuda del hombre, pues era más que evidente que él también estuvo allí.

Se metió con mucho esfuerzo a su baño y abrió la ducha, no sabía lo que pasaba, pero sea lo que sea, para descubrirlo, necesitaba a Vegeta si o si.

* * *

El guerrero se encerró con urgencia en la cámara de gravedad. Su santuario como siempre era su refugio.

Su cuerpo temblaba cruelmente, era un pesadilla. Camino con urgencia al baño y abrió la ducha de su bañera, se metió rápidamente y dejó que el agua golpee con intensidad sobre su cuerpo.

Todo estaba mal, todo era un caos y lo peor, eran esos recuerdos que tenía en su mente.

Pero si algo estaba completamente mal, era ese extraño sueño que había tenido hacía unos segundos, él mordiendo el cuello de Bulma.

Cerró los ojos y apretó su puño. Su miembro estaba demasiado duro y su cuerpo con mucho calor. La sola imagen de ver a Bulma mordida por él, lo prendía intensamente.

-No puede ser… si tenía la cola cuando la marque… Maldición… qué demonios hice?... Si reclame a Bulma… rayos.. ahora como se lo diré?... Qué demonios voy hacer….?

Vegeta suspiró con pesar, estaba totalmente perdido, necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba urgentemente, ya que si paso lo que él creía, Bulma se había convertido oficialmente en su mujer y sabía muy bien que no sería bienvenida con agrado esa noticia.

Miró hacía abajo, su palpitante erección y con pesadez, trató de calmar su instinto...

* * *

Bulma dejó que su cuerpo se mojara por completo, una ola caliente la invadió de repente, sintió su cuerpo temblar y sacudirse, como si estuviera teniendo un fuerte orgasmo. No entendió que paso pero su cuerpo colapsó abiertamente. Miró su manos y de repente sintió un líquido caliente que le escurría por los dedos, era un líquido diferente al agua y tenía un aroma delicioso. Algo en su interior se alarmó y sacudió la mano con brusquedad, pero al mirar nuevamente, sus manos estaban mojadas solo con agua.

No entendía nada, pero sintió un pequeño alivio en su pecho, miró hacia todos lados confundida, era como si hubiera tenido un orgasmo luego de masturbarse, pero ella no se había tocado ni había hecho nada.

Cerró la ducha rápidamente y con dolor, tomó su nuca, cuando sintió que algo le ardía. Algo había pasado ayer, y necesitaba urgentemente averiguar que era...

Continuara... (Lo prometo ;) )


	8. Conexión

_**Capítulo 7: Conexión**_

 **Hola hola!, y como prometí, voy a seguir esta historia!. Les traigo un capítulo más, espero que les guste!.**

 **Estamos entrando a la recta final de este fic, espero que los disfruten y podamos descubrir todos juntos, "Que paso ayer?"**

 **Los quiero!**

 **Luxia**

* * *

Las cosas estaban cada vez más y más confusas, no lo negaba, pero lo que recién le había ocurrido, salía más allá de lo normal.

Si bien, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a pasar miles de cosas muy extrañas, gracias a su eterno amigo Goku, esto era algo inexplicable.

Sentía algo en su interior, como un fuego que desconocía. La piel estaba caliente y sentía una relajación extraña.

Sentir placer sin tocarse, ni nada, podría llegar a explicarse, ya que sabía perfectamente, a pesar de tener una amnesia temporal, que había tenido sexo con el príncipe de los saiyajin, pero esa calidez fogosa y ansias de golpear algo, eso si era nuevo para la científica.

Bulma se sentó en la cama, el cuerpo aún le dolía, pero se sentía relajada. Levantó la mirada y vio su cuarto aún desordenado y no entendió porque, aquella vista le molestaba muchísimo.

Ella era científica, amante del caos, limpiar o no, era irrelevante, sabía bien que su madre o algunos robots siempre se encargarían de la limpieza de su cuarto, siempre fue así, desde pequeña, pero ahora, no podía explicar porque en su interior, se sentía tan mal al ver tanto desorden.

Se puso de pie, y a pesar de que el cuerpo le dolía, sentía una fuerza extraña, que la hacía levantarse. Como si el dolor fuera una situación y no un sentimiento, algo que podía sobrellevar, algo insípido e irrelevante, como si aquella sensación, no fuera nueva para su cuerpo, a pesar de que ella jamás había sentido algo así.

Sin entender bien el porqué, se ató fuertemente la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo y con total agrado, comenzó a orden su cuarto, era una necesidad extraña, pero aún así, quería hacerlo.

* * *

Vegeta salió de la ducha con una extraña tranquilidad, como si todo lo que le estaba pasando, no le preocupara. Era extraño, él siempre estaba en alerta, pensando estrategias por si algo ocurría, sin embargo, actuaba como si nada le importara.

Miró por la ventana, la tarde estaba cayendo lentamente. Se sentía solitario y eso de verdad llamó su atención, pues a él jamás le importó el hecho de estar solo.

De repente sintió algo peludo que rozaba su cuerpo, bajó la mirada y la vio. Tan marrón como la recordaba, aquella extremidad que sin saber porque, había olvidado por completo. Aquella cola saiyajin que le decía que había cometido una insensatez cálida y perturbante.

Sonrió sin querer. No tenía dudas, en un acto de instinto salvaje, había convertido a Bulma en su mujer y ahora estaba experimentando sentimientos humanos, aquellos que sólo la científica tenía en su corazón, escondidos, privados.

Camino hacía la cama y se sentó calmadamente, le dolía el cuerpo, bastante, pero su resistencia física, hacia que pudiera tolerarlo. También sabía que aquel dolor no le pertenecía, no lo estaba sintiendo en realidad.

Miró en silencio su cola y la tomó despacio.

-El ciclo está comenzando… Ayer no lo había sentido porque la cola no estaba… Ahora salió, así de repente, que habré hecho por la tarde para que esta vez sí este y no anoche?...

Vegeta miró su mano y apretó su puño.

-Estoy sintiendo cosas que anoche o hoy por la tarde no estaban… La conexión se activó, si no descubro que ocurrió con nosotros y detengo esto será muy peligroso… Si la cola volvió y activó los instinto, con algo que me dieron o me hicieron, entraré en celo… Maldición, si entro en celo… Esta mujer va a matarme cuando se entere…

El príncipe suspiró pesadamente y observo la ventana, no podía seguir así, tenía poco tiempo, si su instinto saiyajin estaba reactivado, sólo tenía 48 hs, antes de entrar en un celo profundo.

-Pase la etapa de emparejamiento y ni siquiera lo recuerdo… Algo me hicieron… Como es posible que hayan logrado desbloquear así mis instintos saiyajin?… Ahora estoy emparejado, he marcado a una mujer y la reclame como mía… Bulma definitivamente me asesinara… Maldición, cómo puede ser que un guerrero de clase tan alta como yo, tan poderoso y con un poder extraordinario, le tema a una simple mujer gritona y vulgar…

El hombre bajó la mirada y comenzó a temblar sin querer.

-Maldición… va a odiarme para siempre…

Vegeta se dejó caer en la cama y miró intensamente el techo. Suspiro cansado.

-No quiero que ella me odie… Ella es mía ahora, solo yo puedo protegerla… esa marca que tiene… eso ahora es para siempre, lo único que me queda es tratar de detener el celo como sea… si no lo detengo y eso pasa… maldición!...

* * *

Bulma sonrió al ver su habitación. Se veía limpia y prolija. No sabía desde cuando eso le agradaba tanto, pero prefiero disfrutar del momento.

Camino hacia su armario y vio que casi no tenía ropa sana. Recordó aquel breve episodio y suspiro.

-Iré a mi laboratorio por un armario de repuesto… menos mal que le hice caso a mamá y deje ropa allí…

La mujer sonrió tranquila y salió aún con la toalla enrollada en su cuerpo, de su habitación.

Vio que la casa estaba demasiado en silencio y con las luces apagadas y sin entender bien porque, le agrado esa sensación de soledad.

Muy extraño en ella que odiaba estar sola, tanto, que no quería ni siquiera irse de la casa de sus padres.

A pesar de que a veces eran molestos, ella amaba estar con sus progenitores, o en realidad, odiaba el hecho de estar completamente sola.

Quizás era por eso, que a pesar de que sabía que Yamcha la traicionaba y salía con otras mujeres, no podía dejarlo, pues si él se iba, ella que iba a hacer?.

Bajó las escaleras y sintió una punzada extraña en su nuca. Levantó su mano despacio y rozó el área con sus dedos.

Se sentía caliente en la zona, como una marca extraña. Se acercó a uno de los espejos del living e intentó mirarse, pero claro, no pudo, necesitaba otro espejo para eso.

Se encogió de hombros sin importancia y siguió caminando hacía el laboratorio, cuando una punzada más fuerte se hizo presente, dejándola caer al suelo.

Levantó la mirada y se vio de rodillas. La nuca le ardía mucho más, era como si le estuvieran clavando algo en su cuello.

Volvió a pasar sus dedos por el lugar y sentía como latía la zona. Le ardía, más que doler, tenía una herida y no sabía porque o como se la había hecho.

Sin embargo, la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, como si algo quisiera apoderarse de su mente.

Y así, de rodillas en el suelo, dándole vueltas todo, un recuerdo extraño llegó a su memoria…

 _Flashback_

 _Bulma se sentó en el extraño sillón y puso sus manos juntas sobre sus rodillas. Giró la cabeza y miró a Vegeta que la imitaba y se sentaba con los brazos cruzados._

 _Estaban solos en una habitación extraña, oscura, bastante tétrica. Había un olor espantoso, como humedad, a viejo._

 _Levantó la mirada y vio las paredes que armonizaban el tono. Se veía confuso y algo borroso._

 _De repente, una figura extraña, como una sombra se acercó a ambos y con una extraña sonrisa que ella pudo distinguir, veía como observaba a Vegeta._

 _Su voz la hizo estremecer._

 _-Así que un saiyajin… creí que se habían extinguido…_

 _Vegeta miró a la sombra sorprendido._

 _-Que?... conoces mi raza?_

 _La voz se tornó más profunda, más burlona._

 _-Claro… yo lo sé todo… Conozco cada una de las razas de este universo… Ustedes monos son animales peculiares… Es increíble cuando no pueden manejar los instintos…_

 _Bulma miró hacia delante y pudo notar un pequeña mesita de color rojo, que tenía dos tazas encima._

 _Se acercó bastante a una y la miró intensamente._

 _-Bebe querida… es té… Bébelo!_

 _Bulma dudó un instante, pues la bebida tenía un color muy extraño y un aroma profundo. Alzó su delicada mano y tomó una de las tazas, la acercó a su nariz y aspiró con fuerza el aroma._

 _Era fuerte, pero sin saber porque, le agrado. Estaba apunto de tomar el líquido cuando una mano firme la detuvo._

 _-No lo hagas… esta vieja me da mala espina…._

 _La sombra se puso realmente sería y se sentó en otro sillón, pero Bulma no pudo verlo. Solo se aparecía una sombra detrás de la principal._

 _-Me estas ofendiendo mono… Y si me ofendo… me las cobrare…_

 _-No me asusta señora!... Si usted conoce mi raza, sabrá que puedo hacerla volar en mil pedazos si quiero…_

 _-Tu mono irrespetuoso… quieres hacerme volar?... Pues yo te haré pagar por eso…_

 _Bulma se puso nerviosa y con una sonrisa, tomó la mano de Vegeta._

 _-Ya, no sigas… La señora fue muy amable… bebamos el té y vayámonos…_

 _-No lo haré… y tú tampoco…_

 _La sombra se puso de pie y se acercó a la pareja sentada._

 _-Veo que la sobreproteges demasiado muchacho… Eso es una debilidad!..._

 _Bulma miró a Vegeta y vio a este sonrojado. Bajó la mirada y vio su mano rozar despacio su pierna. Entendía la señal, la conocía muy bien. Él estaba preocupado._

 _La peliazul bajó la taza y sonrió._

 _-Vegeta es mi invitado, es por eso que le conviene que nada malo me pase… Mejor nos vamos…_

 _La sombra sonrió aún más y tomó a Bulma de la mano._

 _-Si no bebes el té… me las pagaras muy caro…_

 _Vegeta se puso en guardia y automáticamente tomó la mano de la sombra. La apretó con fuerza y la sacó enseguida._

 _-No la toques…._

 _El silencio se apoderó del recuerdo, pues Bulma vio como la sombra levantó la mano y sopló una especie de polvo que estaba en su palma._

 _Aquellas extrañas partículas se hicieron una especie de nube y entraron automáticamente en las fosas nasales de ambos jóvenes, haciendo que la cabeza comenzara a girar automáticamente._

 _La sombra sonrió._

 _-Beban el té… ya me lo agradecerán en el futuro…_

 _La científica no entendió ni una palabra, pero aún así, una extraña fuerza se apoderó de su cuerpo. Bajó la mano y tomó la taza, bebiendo con entusiasmo el líquido._

 _Vegeta se tomó fuertemente de la cabeza, tratando de resistir aquel poder que trataba de dominarlo, pero a pesar de que lo intentaba, su cuerpo reaccionaba solo._

 _Bajó su mano y tomó la taza, bebiendo completamente el líquido de una sola vez._

 _-Ahora salgan y comiencen el ciclo de apareamiento… JA JA JA_

 _Bulma sentía su cabeza arder, todo giraba y la sombra desaparecía lentamente. Levantó sus ojos y vio que había una ventana, donde se podía ver en el exterior un extraño pantano…._

 _Fin del flashback_

-Pantano…. un pantano?... Es ahí donde debemos ir….

Bulma levantó su mano y con ayuda de la pared, se puso de pie. Miró hacía todos lados, pero no podía coordinar su mente.

De repente sintió una mano tocar su hombro, una mano grande y caliente.

-Estas… que paso?...

Bulma se giró y vio a Vegeta que la miraba con intensidad. Tenía el rostro ruborizado y se veía su piel que ardía.

La mujer se alejó un paso y miro hacia el costado. No tenía idea de lo que le estaba pasando, pero cada vez que sentía a Vegeta cerca, su piel comenzaba a colapsar y su cuerpo a sentirse extraño.

Tragó con fuerza y trató de hablar con normalidad.

-Yo… yo creo que recordé algo…

Vegeta se alejó un paso y miró el suelo, pues ver a Bulma envuelta en una toalla, tan sensual, no ayudaba para nada.

-Recordaste?... Que será?...

-Bueno… Creo que encontraremos una respuesta en un pantano…

Vegeta levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño curioso.

-Un pantano?... Que pantano?

-No lo se…. solo pude ver una casa extraña… una sombra que nos decía unas cosas raras… Pero al ver por la ventana de mi recuerdo, vi un pantano…

-Y qué hacíamos en un pantano?.. o en esa casa?

-No tengo idea!... Pero se que si vamos hacia allí, encontraremos algo.

-Está bien!, vamos… pero, como llegamos a un lugar que no conocemos?

Bulma mordió su labio inferior. Algo estaba muy mal con ella. Jamás se había dado cuenta lo mucho que deseaba a Vegeta, o quizás lo sabía, pero se negaba rotundamente, sin embargo ahora, lo veía y no se podía contener.

Apretó su mano, asegurando la toalla y suspiro.

-Encontraron mi nave en un bosque… digo que si vamos en donde la encontraron, quizás dentro de ella encontremos algo…

Vegeta se giró y trató de ignorar el aroma que Bulma desprendía de su cuerpo, lo estaba volviendo totalmente loco.

-Vi la nave cuando fui a buscar esas semillas… Al principio no le preste atención, luego lo olvide, pero ahora que lo mencionas, la estoy recordando.

-Bien… entonces vamos a donde esta mi nave y busquemos alguna pista… Debemos encontrar ese pantano como sea Vegeta… las cosas se están poniendo realmente raras…

Vegeta se giró y miró a la mujer, lo que le diría sería muy intenso, pero debía hacerlo, solo así ella conocería la seriedad de las cosas.

-Bulma…

-Me dijiste Bulma?

Vegeta frunció el ceño.

-No es momento de juegos… Debo.. debo decirte algo… Vamos a la cocina… tienes sed…

Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró a Vegeta.

-Como… como sabes eso?...

-Porque yo también tengo sed…

Bulma frunció el ceño y se quedó quieta.

-Vegeta… me estás asustando...

-Si, yo también estoy asustado… es por eso que debo decirte esto… es muy importante…

-Asustado?, tú?, de que?...

Vegeta suspiró cansado.

-De lo que te puedo hacer...

Bulma sintió su cuerpo temblar. Algo estaba realmente mal como para que Vegeta admita estar asustado y decirlo eso.

Miró la puerta de su laboratorio y suspiro.

-Iré a cambiarme, espérame en la cocina, voy enseguida.

Vegeta asintió en silencio y fue directo a la cocina a esperar y rogar, que la mujer no lo asesine cuando se entere que ahora, era su mujer.

* * *

 _Domingo 18 hs._

Bulma se miró en el espejo y noto lo extraña que se veía. Había encontrado finalmente el armario de repuesto, con ropa vieja, pero serviría hasta poder hacer compras.

La verdad, es que hacía muchísimo calor, pero sin entender porque, ella no lo sentía tan espantosamente como siempre.

Miró su vestido lila y sus sandalias de color miel y sujeto su cabello en una coleta. Se veía sencilla pero muy bonita, no sabía porque, pero quería verse así, algo extraño, ya que a ella siempre le gustaba verse extravagante, pero ese look de sencillez, la hacían sentirse más hermosa que nunca.

Se giró, miró su parte de atrás y como si algo llamara su atención, tocó su nuca despacio.

Camino hacia el escritorio, tomó un pequeño espejo y volvió hacía él más grande. Lo levanto a la altura de su cabeza y observó que era aquello que tanto le ardía.

Su sorpresa fue demasiado grande cuando vio una marca intensa de mordida. Como si alguna especie de animal la hubiera marcado.

Apretó con fuerza su puño, mientras sentía su corazón palpitar. No había duda, esa marca se la había hecho un animal y ella sabía muy bien quien fue.

-Es increíble que me haya mordido de esa manera ese estúpido mono!... Es un salvaje!, Ahora entiendo porque me arde tanto… Lo asesinare con mis propias manos!

Bulma camino hacia la salida y rápidamente abrió la puerta, caminó hacía la cocina con odio y entró de golpe.

Vegeta levantó la mirada y la vio, no podía evitar sentirse preocupado al verle el rostro, pero la verdad, es que no le presto atención.

La mujer se veía hermosa, sencilla, delicada, como una hermosa flor de primavera que necesita ser admirada por su eterna belleza.

El hombre se puso de pie y se acercó a la joven despacio, la miró a los ojos y sin querer sonrió.

-Te ves hermosa…

Bulma detuvo su aliento, pues por más que lo intentó, no pudo hablar. Quería gritar, golpearlo, destruirlo por morderla tan fuerte, pero realmente esas palabras, no se la esperaba.

Su rostro se prendió fuego de una manera sutil, de aquella que lo hacen cuando te dicen algo tierno y no lo esperas.

Sin querer dejó escapar una sonrisa delicada y relajo su cuerpo. Se sentía bien, dulce, especial.

Pero en un segundo, solo un segundo, su cuerpo empezó a arder, como si su piel quemara por completo. Era una sensación extremadamente vergonzosa.

Era como si estuviera excitada, como si quisiera saltar sobre Vegeta y besarlo, tocarlo, hacerle miles de cosas prohibidas.

La mujer sacudió su cabeza, de verdad estaba muy mal. Se alejó unos centímetros y sintió su nuca arder con vehemencia.

Levantó su mano y apretó en la zona con odio, levantó la mirada y vio el rostro de Vegeta completamente excitado y quieto.

-Maldición… Que me hiciste?...

Vegeta se acercó a la mujer y la tomó de la cintura, la apretó con fuerza sobre su cuerpo y se acercó a su oído.

-Maldición… ya no lo aguanto…

Bulma trató de separarse un poco, pero no podía alejar a Vegeta. Sentía la cola del hombre que la atrapaba con fuerza y la frotaba intensamente.

Levantó su mirada y vio los ojos del hombre completamente dilatados. Su cuerpo empezó a arder peor, ya no lo podía soportar.

-Vegeta que me hiciste?... Mi piel me está quemando…

-Yo… ya no aguanto… Lo siento… vas a odiarme, lo se… pero… yo…

Vegeta trató de controlar su cuerpo y se alejó abruptamente de Bulma, antes de que la rompiera en mil pedazos. Tapo su rostro con su mano y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Bulma lo vio un poco decepcionada, y no supo porque. Se arrodilló frente a él y tocó su hombro.

-Dime que paso ayer?... Dime la verdad!

-No lo sé completamente, pero algo me hicieron… activaron mis instintos saiyajin y yo…

-Háblame!

-Yo te mordí.. te marque… Ahora eres mía… y yo…

Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida y apoyó la otra mano, en el hombro desocupado.

-De qué demonios estás hablando?. Acaso estás jugando conmigo?, como que me marcaste animal?

-Bulma.. ese no es el problema… el ciclo comenzó… estamos conectados… pero hay otro problema más grande!

Bulma tomó la mano de Vegeta y la apartó, miró los ojos negros dilatados y habló con calma.

-Que es?, que problema más grave hay?.. que es peor que marcar a una mujer que no quieres?

-Bulma… mi ciclo de celo… si entro en celo… ese es el mayor de los problemas…

-En celo?... y por que?... Que pasa si entras en celo?...

-Yo…. te dejare preñada...

Vegeta comenzó a temblar con furia, su cuerpo se estaba volviendo más grande de lo normal, sus ojos estaban poseídos y su piel quemaba como el fuego. El hombre levantó la mirada desenfrenadamente, tomó la mano de Bulma y la bajó. La volvió a tomar de la cintura y sin previo aviso, la empujo contra el suelo.

Bulma sintió su cuerpo caer, pero más que enojada, estaba perdida, veía las reacciones de Vegeta, eran como un animal. La tomaba con firmeza y sentía su cola peluda, frotándola con pasión.

Intento alejarlo, pero era más que imposible, no solo porque el hombre pesaba demasiado y la tenía prisionera, si no porque su propio cuerpo, rechazaba la orden.

Vegeta sonrió perversamente y se acercó mucho más a la mujer, mientras pasaba su lengua caliente por el cuello de la que ahora, era su hembra.

-Eres mía… nadie puede tocarte… Eres mi hembra… y ahora… ahora tendrás a mi hijo….

 _Continuará…._


	9. Una dulce mentira…

_**Capítulo 8: Una dulce mentira…**_

 **Hola hola!, como va?... Bueno, finalmente pude terminar este capitulo, espero que les guste!**

 **Advertencia?... bueno, quizás un poco… Vegeta está hecho una fiera y realmente la zuculencia está al acecho… como él…. jajajja**

 **Bueno, no digo más, no es mucho, pero tengan prudencia al leer.**

 **Bien, me siento aliviada de haber cumplido con ustedes! Me hace muy feliz que estén ahí, me sigan como siempre y no abandonen mis extrañas historias y sobre todo está, que estamos muy cerca del final y todos aún nos preguntamos… "Que paso ayer?..."**

 **Las quiero! #TIALuxia**

* * *

Bulma abrió sus ojos completamente sorprendida al escuchar aquella palabras tan serias salir de aquel hombre que la estaba volviendo loca con su tacto.  
Estaba perdiendo la cordura, pero esa oración, golpeó directamente en los tímpanos de la peliazul.  
Sin saber cómo, levantó sus manos y con una fuerza que desconocía, empujó fuertemente a Vegeta.  
-Detente!... Estas loco?...  
Vegeta quedó congelado con la fuerza extraña de la humana, sin embargo, trató de controlar el impulso de volver a tirarse encima de la mujer.  
Apretó su mano con fuerza y cubrió su rostro avergonzado. Aquel acto no era digno de él.  
Negó con la cabeza despacio, mientras su rostro estaba ruborizado y completamente excitado.  
-Lo… lo siento… no puedo controlarme… Bulma… debemos hacer algo antes de que pierda la conciencia por completo…  
Bulma miró sus manos sorprendida, de verdad no entiendo de dónde había salido esa fuerza.  
Negó con fuerza y miró a Vegeta.  
-Estás fuera de control… Mira, no sé qué está pasando… Y no me gusta nada eso de que me marcaste como si fuera un animal… pero si es verdad eso de tu celo… Pues déjame decirte que no me dejaras embarazada… Yo tomo medidas…  
Vegeta dejó salir una carcajada llena de burla mientras miraba a la mujer de forma tenebrosa.  
-De verdad tu crees que tus métodos humanos tan inferiores podrán detener mi celo?!… mi descendencia será un saiyajin mujer… no seas tonta!...  
Bulma miró el suelo completamente nerviosa.  
-Vegeta… y si cortamos tu cola?… Si aún tomando precauciones, me dejaras embarazada… Podemos cortarla y así evitar un desastre….  
Vegeta se sentía completamente débil, bajó la mirada y negó.  
-No podrá ser… Cuando un saiyajin está en celo, su cola se vuelve como de piedra… Si esto no se soluciona… Yo haré un desastre de ti…  
Bulma tragó con fuerza y levantó sus ojos completamente dilatados.  
-Es por eso que yo quiero que hagas un desastre conmigo?... Porque me mordiste?...  
Vegeta apretó sus manos para contenerse.  
-No digas esas palabras o me perderé de nuevo… Si… Es porque te mordí que tu estas así…  
Bulma apoyo las mano en el piso y despacio se puso de pie. Miró al hombre que tenía ambas manos apoyadas en el suelo y habló despacio.  
-Vegeta, debemos solucionar esto cuanto antes o de verdad nos arrepentiremos… Cuando sepamos que paso, lo podremos revertir… Debemos hacerlo!  
-Mujer necia!, que no entiendes!?, cuando un saiyajin muerde a una hembra, éstos se vuelven un solo ser!... Estamos unidos por siempre!... Puede que podamos evitar la descendencia, pero ahora estás ligada a mi!  
Bulma miró hacia el costado y con un extraño dolor en su interior, dejó salir sus palabras nerviosa.  
-Yo no voy a unirme a un hombre que no me ama… Que solo está conmigo por lujuria o porque nos hicieron algo… Por instintos…. Si hay algo que he aprendido de mi vida, es que todo tiene solución… hasta la muerte…  
Vegeta levantó la mirada y miró atento a Bulma.  
-De qué hablas?...  
La peliazul suspiro.  
-Descubramos que paso ayer y luego.. Iremos por las esferas del dragón… Shen Long podrá deshacer esto!...  
Vegeta miró hacia el costado, esa sería una excelente solución, sin embargo, muy dentro de él, no quería que se solucione.  
-Tu crees que él podrá… deshacer nuestra unión?...  
-Sí, estoy segura… pero debemos movernos o será demasiado tarde… Pues yo estoy igual a ti… y no se si tendré fuerza de voluntad la próxima vez… No creo poder quitarte de encima…  
Vegeta volvió a sonreír… Él no quería que ella tuviera fuerza de voluntad. Sacudió su cabeza y torpemente, se puso de pie.  
Dio una paso hacia atrás y cubrió su nariz.  
-Bien… No puedo estar cerca de ti mucho tiempo… Y no tengo idea de como empezar a descifrar esta situación…  
Bulma también retrocedió, cuando sintió su nuca arder. Apretó sus piernas y miró hacia el costado.  
-Debemos ir a ese bosque y buscar mi nave… Allí podremos encontrar alguna respuesta!, estoy segura!  
Vegeta miró penetrantemente a Bulma y luego trató de componerse.  
-Si… vamos por la nave...  
Bulma asintió, también sin mirar al hombre.  
-Bien, iré por una nave y te seguiré…  
-Puedo llevarte en mis brazos…  
Bulma mordió su labio inferior, moría por ser atrapada por los fuertes brazos de Vegeta.  
Negó con fuerza.  
-Lo último que debemos hacer, es estar tan cerca…  
El saiyajin asintió desilusionado, pero la mujer tenía razón, si la sostenía mucho tiempo, no tenía idea de lo que era capaz de hacerle.  
Levantó la mirada y vio a Bulma perderse por el pasillo del laboratorio. Bajó la mirada y vio su cola de color gris oscuro. Tembló al verla moverse completamente sola.  
-Está empezando…. cuando se ponga negra como la noche, será demasiado tarde… Maldición, debemos solucionar esto ya!...  
Vegeta apretó su puño preocupado, de verdad se estaba terminando el tiempo…

* * *

 **Domingo 19:30 hs.**

Vegeta despegó desde el jardín de la C.C, mientras veía a Bulma seguirlo dentro de su nave.  
Ambos volaron por los cielos rápidamente mientras veían la ciudad y como se escondía el sol despacio.  
El príncipe bajó la mirada y noto que había ciertos puntos con algunas luces diferentes, sirenas ruidosas y gente moviéndose.  
Al parecer la ciudad era un caos y tenía una leve sospecha del porque. Giro su rostro y miró su cola que estaba estirada, apuntando hacia atrás, mostrando que quería con vehemencia el contenido de la nave que lo seguía.  
Apretó sus puños nervioso.  
-Contrólate… Ella no será nuestra, desharemos eso…  
Volvió a mirar el camino y tragó con fuerza, definitivamente esas palabras le dolían profundamente.  
Diez minutos después aterrizó en un bosque apartado. Donde inmensos árboles cubrían la zona y sobre el césped, descansaba la nave de Bulma, la que utilizaba con más frecuencia.  
La peliazul aterrizó en el lugar y bajó despacio de su otro vehículo. Camino unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo justo detrás de Vegeta.  
Este sintió su cuerpo erizarse cuando él aroma de la mujer inundó sus fosas nasales. Se estaba volviendo completamente loco.  
Giró la cabeza de reojo y vio a Bulma mirar atenta su nave, está estaba sucia y con un enorme agujero en la parte superior.  
Quiso dar un paso hacia delante, pero algo largo y peludo la sujetó fuertemente del brazo.  
Miró hacia el lugar y vio la cola de Vegeta que se aferraba a ella con necesidad. Él príncipe se dio cuenta y enseguida quiso desenredar su extremidad del brazo de la mujer.  
Cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos, notaron la enorme tensión que había entre ellos.  
Bulma sacudió su cabeza y se apartó rápidamente, dejando la cola de saiyajin estirada y aún reclamándola.  
En completo silencio, paso a Vegeta y caminó hacía su nave abandonada. Apretó un botón y abrió la puerta automáticamente.  
Vegeta miró su cola y la golpeó con odio, quería quitársela por dejarlo tan expuesto, tan necesitado, pero sabía que eso sería imposible en ese momento.  
Dejó su apéndice peludo de lado y miró de vuelta a Bulma. Esta subía al vehículo amarillo y caminó despacio hacia ella.  
Se detuvo de golpe, cuando vio que Bulma estaba de rodillas en el asiento del conductor, con el torso doblado, buscado algo en el asiento trasero.  
Tenía un vestido lindo, pero muy corto, que dejaba demasiado expuesto su hermoso cuerpo.  
Vegeta giró la cabeza rápidamente, tratando de evitar la vista, pues no sabía cuánto podía llegar a controlarse.  
Abrió los ojos y vio en el suelo algo que llamó su atención. Camino despacio hacia él lugar, se puso de rodillas y levantó lo que al parecer era ropa.  
Miró atento y se dio cuenta, que era un atuendo que solía vivir en su armario. En ese momento se dio cuenta, no solo estaba su ropa, sino que la de Bulma también, junto con la ropa interior de la mujer y su vestido, pues reconoció el olor enseguida.  
Vegeta apretó la prenda, no solo tenía su aroma, sino que también desprendía ora fragancia.  
-Sexo…  
Vegeta dejó caer la ropa al suelo y sintió su cuerpo temblar. Ese aroma estaba despertando a la bestia que dormía dentro de él.  
Sintió su cola moverse velozmente de un lado a otro, su pecho arder y la cabeza le daba vueltas.  
-Maldición… Ya… ya no puedo más...

Bulma por su parte, abrió la guantera de su nave, sacó una pequeña linterna que sabía que encontraría y comenzó a alumbrar el lugar.  
El sol se estaba ocultando y la luz desaparecía lentamente. Prendió el objeto luminoso y lo puso para que alumbre la parte de atrás del lugar.  
Puso notar unas bolsas llenas de ropa, estaban cerradas, así que supo así, que él día anterior, había ido de compras.  
Miró atenta todo, buscado algo más, pero no encontraba nada. Se estaba apunto de rendir, cuando vio de reojo su cartera.  
La estaba apunto de tomar, cuando algo, como un papel doblado, cayó al suelo. La mujer se agachó, recogió el objeto y miró con entusiasmo.  
Efectivamente era un trozo de papel, pero estaba doblado en algunos pliegues. Lo abrió rápidamente, alumbró con la linterna y vio algunas coordenadas escrita.  
Era un mapa, no tenía duda, y lo que más llamó la atención, era que ese mapa lo había escrito su madre, pues solo ella hace un plano con corazones, estrellitas y pasteles.  
Sonrió victoriosa. Eso era lo que buscaba. Eran las coordenadas para llegar al pantano de sus sueños.  
Apagó la linterna y con él papel en la mano, se giró para estar erguida, miró hacia el exterior, pero un el susto se apoderó de ella.  
Vegeta estaba parado justo a su lado, tenía el rostro rojo, los ojos de color blanco y respiraba agitado, como un animal.  
Bulma comenzó a temblar, pero no de miedo, estaba reaccionando de una forma extraña y no le estaba gustando.  
Se ruborizo completamente, mientras sentía su nuca arder. Sintió cómo su pecho subía y bajaba de forma brusca y un calor espantoso recorría por todos sus nervios.  
-Vege… Vegeta…. Contrólate….  
El moreno apretó sus puños, se lo veía completamente enceguecido y despacio se dobló en el suelo, apoyando sus manos y rodillas en el césped.  
Tal como lo hace una bestia en celo. Tapó su nariz con fuerza, mientras su cola se descubría por la parte de atrás de su cuerpo, levantándose, estirándose y reclamando a su hembra.  
-Ya… ya no puedo más…. Necesito calmarme un poco… Necesito tocarte… quiero tocarte…. Maldición!... -Vegeta golpeó con odio el suelo, mientras levantaba su rostro. -Bulma… voy a tocarte!...  
La científica abrió los ojos sorprendida, pes Vegeta se puso de pie con rapidez y se subió a la nave de un solo salto, se posó arriba de Bulma y atrapo sus labios con vehemencia.  
La mujer cerró los ojos al sentir semejante hombre sobre ella, quería apartarlo, empujarlo, pero otra vez su cuerpo se sentía débil ante aquel tacto duro y lujurioso del hombre.  
-Vegeta… basta!... Detente!...  
Bulma intentaba hablar, pero su voz era apagada por la lengua caliente del saiyajin, que la invadía sin piedad.  
Vegeta se veía nuevamente desencajado en la escena, ya no era él, había perdido su fuerza de voluntad.  
Bulma estaba igual que él, solo que en apariencia, parecía más tranquila. Rindiéndose por completo y sabiendo que no podía evitarlo o no quería realmente, levantó los brazos y con un impulso salvaje, atrapar el cuello del hombre.  
Vegeta sonrió contento, la hembra ya no se resistía, se había relajado y estaba esperando ansiosa su accionar.  
Sin pensar mas , él príncipe la tomó de la cintura y sin previo aviso, la dio vuelta de un solo movimiento, quedando él sentado en el asintió y ella sobre él.  
Bulma se ruborizo por completo, estaba en una posición demasiado sexy y muy vergonzosa.  
-Vegeta… estoy muy expuesta….  
El moreno la apretó contra su duro y fuerte miembro, que palpitaba salvajemente. Lo libero completamente , dejando ver lo excitado que estaba. Levantó su vestido y comenzó a frotarse con fuerza.  
-Créeme… si es al revés, te lastimare… tu controlame… manejame, domame… Yo solo quiero hacerte mía de nuevo…  
Bulma explotó completamente avergonzada y demasiado excitada. Beso con pasión los labios del hombre que la tenía prisionera en sus brazos y frotaba con fuerza su miembro.  
La peliazul se estaba derritiendo con cada roce que él hombre le daba, sin pensarlo más, metió su lengua dentro de la boca de él y comenzó a besarlo desesperadamente.  
Vegeta le respondió al instante y gruñó cuando sintió la intensa humedad que la mujer dejaba salir de su cuerpo.  
Sin poder aguantar más, tomó la ropa interior de la mujer y la sacó del camino, haciéndola pedazos y dejándola caer en el suelo. Estorbaba y él estaba desesperado.  
Tomó con fuerza su palpitante erección y la posiciono en la entrada húmeda de Bulma.  
Esta tembló y trató de detenerlo con un hilo de voz.  
-Vegeta… aún no me puedes dejar embarazada… Verdad?...  
-Cuando mi cola este negra… Ahí pondré a mi hijo en tu vientre… Ahora solo necesito liberarme, necesito calmarme… Te necesito…  
Bulma cerró los ojos extasiada y calmó los nervios que le ocasionaba saber que podía tener un hijo, aunque sin siquiera saber porque, no le desagradó la idea para nada, lamentablemente, era Vegeta, el hombre que la estaba embistiendo sin parar, solo porque tenía una necesidad física, un instinto activado. No había amor en todo eso, no existía ese sentimiento tan importante y ella no podía traer al mundo un hijo así.  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sus pensamientos se disiparon rápidamente. Abrió la boca y dejó escapar un gemido agudo, casi como un grito de placer.  
Vegeta no tenía piedad, y la estaba embistiendo como un animal. Estaba loco y frenético y ella pensó que la rompería en pedazos.  
Aún así, no le importaba. Quería más, mucho más!  
La mujer bajó la cabeza y se aferró con fuerza al cuello del hombre. Comenzó a moverse ella también, tratando de clamar al saiyajin y hacer que siga su ritmo, pues si no lo hacía, Vegeta definitivamente, la rompería como un cristal.  
El hombre notó ese cambio y trató de controlarse, debía hacerlo o Bulma pagaría las consecuencias.  
Apretó con fuerza los muslos de la mujer, dejando marcas rojas en la zona y dejó que ella se encargara del acto por completo.  
Le encantaba verla mover de esa forma las caderas, aunque no negaba que necesitaba más velocidad, pero se juró no perder el control.  
Bulma seguía gimiendo sin parar, mientras él miembro de Vegeta entraba y salía de su interior, mojandola por completo.  
La cola de Vegeta participaba en la acción también, posando y rozando los pezones de la mujer, aumentando más y más el placer.  
Ambos demasiado ajustados en la cabina de la nave, notaron el intenso calor que hacía, sus cuerpo ardían por la pasión. El éxtasis era demasiado intenso.  
Vegeta ya no lo soportaba. De un tirón, arrancó el vestido de Bulma y la dejó completamente desnuda sobre él.  
Se puso de pie rápidamente, saliendo del diminuto lugar y pero no de su mujer, se quitó la ropa también quedando complemente desnudos los dos.  
La apoyó sobre el auto, levantó las piernas de la chica y volvió a embestirla con fuerza, haciendo que esta vez, su miembro entre todo completamente.  
Bulma dejó salir un grito feroz de su garganta cuando sintió el la intensa profundidad. Agarró el cuello de Vegeta y lo apretó con fuerza, cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.  
El shock eléctrico era demasiado desgarrador y sentía que si no se agarraba con fuerza, caería al suelo.  
Su cuerpo colapsó totalmente cuando toda esa electricidad recorrió todos los nervios de su cuerpo.  
Vegeta sonrió con orgullo, su mujer había alcanzado la cima del placer. Salió de su interior y rápidamente la giro.  
Apoyó las manos femeninas en el baúl de la nave, levantó una de sus piernas y nuevamente entró con furia en su mujer.  
El grito se volvió a escuchar y agradecían estar en el medio del bosque, donde nadie pasaba por allí.  
El sol había desaparecido completamente y la luna grande y blanca se apoderaba del lugar.  
Vegeta sintió temblar su cuerpo, pues los rayos de la luna lo estaban quemando más fuerte que lo normal.  
Levantó su cola en alto, se inclinó y con estocadas mucho más desgarradoras, dejaba salir todo su semen dentro de su hembra.  
Sin saber porque, abrió su boca, dejó ver sus colmillos y sin piedad, volvió a morder la nuca de Bulma.  
La científica grito de dolor y placer, mientras sentía su segundo orgasmo fluir por su cuerpo.  
Tembló con fuerza cuando sintió los colmillos de aquella bestia atravesar su delicada piel y abrir la herida que parecía estar sanando.  
Vegeta dejó el cuello y vio las pequeñas gotas de sangre que caían por toda la espalda.  
-La sabia de la vida… Tu sangre… mi semen… Quiero ser uno contigo… Quiero materializar nuestra esencia… Quiero a mi descendencia en tu cuerpo...  
Bulma respiro agitada completamente, no entendía nada de lo que decía Vegeta, estaba como sorda, completamente fuera de sí. Jamás en su vida había experimentado dos orgasmos tan intensos en su vida.  
O quizás sí, pero no lo recordaba. Se quedó asustada por tremendo acto salvaje, sin poder moverse, se dejó caer sobre el auto. Rendida y exhausta, más no cansada. En su interior, quería mucho más.  
Abrió los ojos llena de dolor, cuando sintió el miembro de Vegeta salir de su cuerpo. Este la tomó de la cintura y trató de ergirla.  
-Estas bien?... Puedes caminar?...  
Bulma se apoyó sobre el pecho desnudo del hombre y miró la luna.  
-Rompiste toda la ropa… y ahora qué haremos?...  
Vegeta la abrazó con fuerza, mientras apoyaba su rostro en el cuello de la mujer, manchando su cuerpo con las gotitas de sangre que la herida aún dejaba salir.  
-Volvamos a casa…  
-Por qué me mordiste otra vez?...  
-No lo se… Supongo que cuando me pongo en ese estado, de verdad te reclamo como mía… Creo que el saiyajin puro, te quiere para él…  
Bulma se puso de pie completamente y se giró despacio. Levantó la vista y miró los ojos de Vegeta.  
Estos estaban negros otra vez, su rostro se veía calmado y más sereno. La científica suspiro.  
-Que ironía… quien diría que al final si encontré a mi príncipe…  
Vegeta bajó la mirada y la miró curioso.  
-De qué hablas?, que príncipe?...  
Bulma se sobresaltó. No supo porque dejó salir aquella confesión extraña. Era como si algo le obligara a decir lo que pensaba en ese momento, en voz alta.  
Se apartó de Vegeta rápido y trató de cubrir su cuerpo inconscientemente. Se giró y caminó hacia la ropa rota que estaba en el suelo.  
Estaba todo roto, no había forma que pudiera vestir esos atuendos. Se dio la vuelta y vio por el vidrio de la nave que en el asiento trasero, aún estaban las bolsas con marca de ropa que había visto antes.  
Sonrió. Abrió la puerta y despacio busco algo que ponerse.  
Vegeta la miraba atenta todo los movimientos que ella hacía. Algo llamó su atención, pues las veces anteriores, después de un desgarrador encuentro sexual, solían perder la conciencia y al despertar, se veían lastimados y olvidaban todo.  
Sin embargo, ambos estaban despierto y recordando lo que ocurría. Y demasiado relajados, como si la conexión está vez que había entre ambos, los mantenía en una extraña complicidad.  
Miró sin querer hacia arriba y vio la luna blanca y brillante.  
Su cuerpo tembló y rápidamente bajó la mirada. Comprendió que eso quizás era distinto a las veces anteriores, porque ahora estaba la luna en su máximo esplendor.  
Por impulso bajó la mirada y su rostro empalideció. Su cola estaba gris hasta la mitad, pero la otra mitad, era negra.  
Abrió los ojos y miró que Bulma se estaba vistiendo con una falda azul y una blusa amarilla.  
Tomó su extremidad y la puso enrollada en su cintura, pues de esa manera, no se notaba la diferencia de colores.  
No sabía porque lo hacía, quería ocultar aquel detalle de la hembra, pues sin comprender porque, el hecho de que se ponga negra y hacerle el amor, lo ponía eufórico, pues sabía que por más que ella deshaga la unión con las esferas, si lograba poner a su hijo en su cuerpo, nada ni nadie podría separarlo de ella.  
Sonrió con perversidad, esa mujer sería suya como sea….  
Bulma termino de cambiarse y levantó un pantalón masculino y una camisa, cuando sintió una punzada fuerte en su nuca.  
Levantó la mano y pasó los dedos por la zona, dándose cuenta que la herida estaba cicatrizada completamente.  
No podía creerlo, recién había sido mordida, sin embargo, estaba cerrada y sin sangrar.  
Se giró y miró a Vegeta que sonreía extraño. su cola estaba enrollada a su cintura y se veía mucho más calmado.  
-Vegeta… Creo que ayer fuimos de compras juntos…. Está ropa es de tu talle…  
-Compras?... Me niego a creerlo!  
-Bueno, no se… Hay ropa para ti, pontelo… Iremos al pantano a buscar respuesta, pues…  
Bulma quedó en silencio de repente. Vegeta tomó la ropa y la miró un poco nervioso, si ella veía el cambió de colores de su cola, no iba a querer acostarse más con él. Trató de que no se notara lo tenso que estaba.  
-Que pasa?...  
-Por qué?... Por qué no te convierte en mono?...  
Vegeta tragó fuerte. Cómo podía olvidar que la mujer era muy inteligente?. Como demonios le explicaba que no se transformaba en ozaru, porque ya estaba en fase de celo?... Por que era claro que si le confesaba eso, ella sabría que el ciclo estaba en la mitad, su cola había cambiado y ya había altas posibilidades de embarazarla.  
Miró hacia el costado y trató de buscar una buena mentira.  
-Quizás sea por algo que me dieron ayer… Aún no sabemos qué pasó, puede que nos hayan dado alguna extraña cosa… Quizás por eso no me convertí en ozaru…  
Bulma levantó la mirada y vio directamente la luna, mientras Vegeta se vestía. Sonrió sin querer.  
Vegeta mentía, ella lo sabía, lo sentía en su piel. Como si el hombre tuviera un color rojo cuando faltaba a la verdad y solo ella podía verlo.  
Que tonto, ellos ahora estaban conectados, él debería saber que ella descubriría sus mentiras.  
Sin embargo sonrió despacio y asintió.  
-Bien,vamos al pantano antes de que tu celo comience…  
El saiyajin asintió creyendo que había salido impune y asintió tranquilo.  
Bulma se giró para encapsular la nave abandonada. No entendía porque, pero quería que Vegeta le mintiera. Como si tuviera otras intenciones.

"No se bien porque mientes… quizás no entiendas lo que está pasando y para no ponerme histérica no dices nada… pero dejaré que creas tu mentira… si entraste en celo… Si ya estas en celo, puede que tu hijo este punto de llegar a mi vientre… Lo se, estoy completamente loca, pero tu mono… Tu bastardo seras mio para siempre…"

La científica se giró y sonrió. Está vez si iría en los brazos de aquel hombre. Irían finalmente a buscar respuestas al dichoso pantano…

Continuará….


	10. El celo de una hembra

_**Capítulo 9: El celo de una hembra.**_

 **Hola hola!... Como va?... Volví, pero en forma de misterio y tratar de saber que carambas paso ayer!... jejeje**

 **Bueno, les dejo cap nuevo de esta historia, espero que les guste!.**

 **La verdad, esta historia, que al principio no me gustaba, me terminó por atrapar, espero que sea de su agrado. Las quiero, nos vemos muy pronto!**

 **#TiaLuxia**

 **[...]**

* * *

Domingo 20:30 hs.

Vegeta abrazo con fuerza el suave cuerpo de su hembra. Estaba convencido que era una etapa del celo.

La protección.

Era común en el macho saiyajin, proteger y resguardar a su hembra cuando estaba en celo y querían concebir.

Los hombres suelen estar encima de la mujer todo el tiempo y no la dejan ni para luchar. Una vez que la descendencia estaba en el útero femenino, el macho se tranquilizaba y la dejaba más tranquila, pero aún así, siempre vigilandola y estando pendiente.

Se sentía un animal, pero no podía evitar esos comportamientos y cada vez, se hacían más grandes.

Él apretaba su cuerpo firmemente, como si no quisiera que nadie la tocara, estaba al acecho con cualquier cosa que intente mirar siquiera a Bulma y aunque estaban en el aire, volando en silencio, por su mente pasaban aquellos pensamientos extraños de sobre protección.

Bulma apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Vegeta y suspiro tranquila. Tenía una armonía distinta, algo le decía que estaba en un lugar seguro y que jamás podría pasarle nada malo mientras estuviera allí.

Cerró los ojos con odio. Se estaba volviendo loca. Jamás creyó sentir esa necesidad tan grande de tener a Vegeta a su lado. Debía disipar esas ideas.

Minutos antes, había hasta sonreído con la idea de tener a Vegeta para siempre, pero eso, estaba mal. Él no era él hombre que ella debía querer, era malo, orgulloso, muy frío.

Él no era ni siquiera terrícola, lo que la llevaba a pensar, que en cuanto todo aquello de los androides termina, él se iría lejos al espacio.

Sin pensar, que si algo malo le pasaba a Goku, él quizás intente aprovechar la situación y destruir su planeta.

Pensamientos oscuros se le cruzaban por la mente. No, no podía pasar. Ella no podía tener un bebé con ese hombre, a pesar de desearlo tanto, se convenció que aquel instinto maternal, sólo era producto de la situación, que lo mejor era olvidar aquello y tratar de deshacer todo lo ocurrido.

Apretó sus párpados con fuerza, cuando las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin permiso.

Vegeta bajó la mirada, cuando sintió aquel suave liquido saldo golpear su nariz. La miró despacio y sin saber porque, la apretó con más fuerza. Tratando de demostrarle que él la protegería de cualquier cosa que ella tema.

Que él ahuyentaría cualquier persona que intente acercarse a ella. Por que Bulma ahora le pertenecía, como si él celo solo hubiese sido un empujón de algo que ya sentía en su alma y no podía dejar ver.

Sonrió sin querer. Era verdad. A él le gustaba la humana de hacía mucho tiempo, de aquel día cuando la vio en la cama con fiebre y entre sueños lo llamaba.

Su corazón golpeó con fuerza, cuando lo miró entre dormida y sonrió. Ella no se había enojado porque él entró a la habitación sin permiso. No, ella sonrió y le pidió que se quedara cerca, que él la completaba totalmente.

Si, fue ese día cuando se dio cuenta que si la mujer tenía alguna dolencia, él simplemente se pondría eufórico, moriría con ella.

En ese preciso momento, supo que aquella mujer era digna de entender sus señales, sus sentimientos escondidos. Ella sabía todo de él y él no tuvo necesidad de decírselo con palabras, con un simple roce, ella sabía todo.

Ella lo merecía, ella se lo había ganado, así como él se había ganado estar en presencia de ella y ver aquella sonrisa hermosa que lo derretía en secreto.

Apoyó su cabeza en el cuello de Bulma y exhalo su aroma. Era escandalosamente exquisito, como ella.

Levantó la mirada y mientras detenía su vuelo, la miró a los ojos.

-Yo voy a protegerte…

Bulma desvió la mirada, no quería encontrarlo, no quería verlo, no quería morir de amor por ese hombre.

Toda aquella situación, era impulsada por un instinto, Vegeta no quería nada con ella en realidad y ella debía separar las cosas.

Lujuria contra el amor. Ella debía separar los términos.

-Ya llegamos?...

La peliazul cambio de tema rápidamente, fingiendo no escuchar lo que Vegeta decía. Miró hacía abajo y se asombró por completo.

Vegeta notó el cambio de actitud de la mujer, pero no dijo nada.

-Es aquí, según me dijiste…

Sin decir absolutamente nada, aterrizó despacio y miró hacía delante. Levantó una ceja incrédulo y miró a Bulma.

-Qué es esto?...

La científica se apartó rápidamente de los brazos del hombre, era obvio que estaba sintiendo una hermosa calidez, pero lo más sano era detener aquel sentimiento.

Tomó aquella cartera que había logrado dejar fuera de la nave y busco una especie de brújula que marcaba coordenadas.

La miró fijamente, pues está le decía que estaba en el lugar correcto, según el mapa escrito por su madre.

-No puede ser… se supone que es un pantano…

Vegeta la miró y observó el lugar. Era como un hermoso bosque lleno de árboles, un lago con agua cristalina y hermosas flores que adornaban el sitio.

-Es broma?... De verdad esto en un pantano?... Pues no es como lo imaginaba…

Bulma se giro y observo a Vegeta. El hombre tenía razón, eso no se parecía nada a un pantano o por lo menos el que ella había soñado.

Sacudió con fuerza su brújula, pero esta le volvía a indicar que estaba en el lugar correcto.

-Es aquí… Mi brújula es nueva, no tiene fallas… No lo entiendo….

Vegeta tomó de la mano a Bulma sin darse cuenta y comenzó el camino por el sendero.

-Aquí parados no encontraremos nada. Entremos al supuesto pantano y veamos que hay…

Bulma sintió su corazón explotar. Era increíble como cada roce del hombre la ponía tan mal, tan dichosa, tan feliz.

Sacudió sus pensamientos y dejó que Vegeta la llevara con él. Comenzaron el camino, pasando por un hermoso sendero lleno de flores amarillas, que se mecían delicadamente con el viento nocturno.

Había unos pequeños faroles colgados de los árboles que alumbraban el camino, como una historia de princesas que las mamás les contaban a sus hijos antes de dormir.

Recorrieron el lugar con la mirada, tomados de las mano y Bulma notó una calma extraña.

Miró a Vegeta que iba delante de ella como un escudo y sonrió. No entendía, pero él lugar le daba una calma agradable, como si ese era el lugar perfecto en todo el mundo.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, sin prestar atención a nada más que al hermoso saiyajin que la sujetaba con fuerza y le demostraba una extraña protección.

Vegeta no giro, no podía mirar a Bulma, aunque moría por descubrir sus expresiones. Pero estaba calmado y quería seguir en ese estado.

Siguió el camino en silencio, mientras apreciaba la hermosa vista. Giro hacia la derecha y justo por arriba de la laguna, unos pequeños insecto que tenían luz, danzaban pausadamente.

Bulma abrió los ojos y observo también aquellos pequeños bichitos y sonrió. Hacía tiempo que no veía un insecto de luz y los recuerdos de su niñez se hicieron presentes.

Ambos estaban juntos y cálidos, como si fueran a una hermosa cita de sueño, teniendo un romance adolescente, un hermoso amor correspondido.

Vegeta no soporto la falta de aire, pues el viento lo dejaba sin respirar por tanta tranquilidad. Se detuvo un instante y despacio se giró sobre su eje, mirando a los ojos a Bulma. Su corazón golpeaba con violencia, con necesidad.

La peliazul se detuvo, lo miró tranquila, sin entender porque, ambos se sonrieron y de la nada, Vegeta se acercó a aquella mujer que tan loco lo tenía y la beso con toda la ternura que puso.

La científica se sorprendió ante el acto inesperado, pero sin saber porque, abrazó a Vegeta por el cuello y correspondió tiernamente.

El cuello de la mujer comenzó a arder nuevamente, pero Bulma notó que está vez era distinto, como si él dolor se hubiera ido y sentía una calidez extraña, suave, linda.

Volvió a apretar con fuerza el cuello de Vegeta y lo acercó más a su cuerpo, dejando que él hombre la tomara de la cintura con suavidad, pero muy posesivamente.

Sin entender porque, Vegeta levantó a Bulma en el aire y la apoyó sobre su pecho, sin despegar sus labios de los de ella.

Se besaron como jamás lo habían hecho, era la primera vez que lo hacían de manera dulce y sin desesperación.

Se estaban transmitiendo sentimientos extraños, ocultos, aquellos que cada uno había guardado en lo más profundo de su interior.

Bulma levantó la cabeza y miró los ojos de Vegeta. Estos estaban dilatados, pero no parecían los de una bestia. Eran extraños, pero se notaba bastante.

Vegeta la miró lleno de paz, los ojos de ella también estaba dilatados y desprendía un aroma exquisito, sin embargo, no era aquel olor que siempre lo hacía perder, era diferente, como un pequeño cristal hermoso que debía cuidar hasta la muerte.

No entendían que ocurría, pero el viento sopló con suavidad, erizando la piel de la científica, haciendo que Vegeta explote por dentro, viendo el cabello cubrir su nariz y desafiando a amarla hasta la muerte.

La volvió a besar sin pedir permiso mientras la mujer le volvía a corresponder. Era como una hermosa novela de amor, donde ambos solo querían estar con él otro y si el mundo explotaba, no le importaba mientras estén en los brazos del otro.

Se separaron cuando escucharon un ruido extraño. Vegeta dejó a la mujer nuevamente en el suelo y se giró para ver qué era aquello que se movía en los arbusto.

Bulma apretó el brazo de Vegeta completamente desestabilizada. algo extraño le estaba pasando en su interior.

El fuego se propagó y su corazón latía con más velocidad. Vegeta seguía mirando hacia el costado sin darse cuenta del estado de la mujer, cuando noto que un hermosos conejo blanco escapaba de algo, tranquilizó su pecho.

Algo le decía que debía estar alerta, a pesar de estar en un profundo sueño dulce, su instinto estaba activado y debía proteger a su hembra de cualquier cosa.

Tranquilo de que no había ningún peligro, se giró y buscó los ojos de la mujer, cuando su respiración se entre corto, al ver la expresión de Bulma.

-Que… que pasa?... Mi hermosa princesa, que te ocurre?...

-Vegeta…

Bulma sintió las rodillas que cedían y si no hubiera sido por los reflejos de Vegeta, seguro impactaría en el suelo.

El hombre la tomó con rapidez y la abrazó con fuerza. Camino fuera del sendero y se recostó en un árbol enorme de manzanas.

Se sentó en el suelo y posó a Bulma sobre su regazo. Tomó su mentón y la acarició despacio.

-Bulma… que te pasa?... Qué ocurre?...

-No se… me siento extraña… quiero… Vegeta… quiero que me hagas el amor…

El saiyajin comenzó a sentir un fuego extraño en el pecho. Lo entendió, lo compendio, Bulma había entrado en celo.

Bajó la mirada y vio su cola casi negra por completo. El ciclo se estaba completando. Cuando la hembra entra en celo, era el momento de concebir a su hijo. La cola le mostraba el tiempo y las etapas a pasar.

Apretó con fuerza su puño. Él quería hacerlo, estaba tranquilo y listo para dejar a su hijo en el vientre de su mujer, pero muy en el fondo sabía, que eso no era lo que Bulma quería.

Ella estaba decidida a deshacerse de todo aquello y dejarla embarazada no estaba en los planes de la mujer. Si él accedía a su pedido y se rendía a los instintos, ella lo iba a odiar para siempre.

La tomó de la cintura y se puso de pie rápidamente. La miró y trató de calmarse.

-Bulma… Estas… estas en celo… El celo de la hembra es la llamada para el macho… el celo de la mujer es para declarar la llegada de la … -Vegeta cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse y trató de pensar en otra cosa. -Voy a preñarte si te toco ahora… Cálmate… no podre controlarme mucho tiempo….

Bulma sonrió sin querer. Estaba como somnolienta, con los ojos caídos y desprendía un aroma extremo.

-Hagamos un bebé entonces…

La mujer se acercó al príncipe y trató de besarlo, pero Vegeta la sostuvo de los hombros mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

-Bulma… no quiero que me odies… pero ya no tengo fuerza de voluntad… Tu olor me está matando y no se cuanto tiempo dejaré de resistirlo…

La mujer estaba completamente ida del lugar, ajena a las palabras del hombre que la había marcado.

su vista estaba nublada y no comprendía las palabras que llegaban a sus oídos. Era como un animal muerto de sed y que solo Vegeta tenía él agua para calmarla.

Sin prestar atención a nada, se volvió a cercar y sonrió.

-Quiero un bebé… quiero que pongas un bebé dentro mio ahora!... Te lo estoy exigiendo!

Vegeta se mordió con fuerza el labio, ya no lo soportaba. Era la primera vez que experimentaba el celo de una mujer y lo estaba matando.

Todo en ella desprendía una especie de feromonas que los estaba matando. No podía controlarse más.

La tomó con fuerza de la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo, mientras que su cuerpo se hacía más grande de lo habitual. La beso con total desesperación y sin medir las consecuencia, cayó al suelo, dejando a la hermosa científica sobre el suelo, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y con las mejillas demasiado sonrojadas.

Ya no lo soportaba más. Estaba decidido, esa era su hembra y ella quería a su hijo, como hombre y como saiyajin, él debía obedecer los pedidos de su mujer y si ella quería un hijo, él le daría un hijo.

Además, sabía que mal o bien, todo eso era su culpa, porque si Bulma estaba en celo, era por la mordida que él le había dado, sino, ella no debía ni enterarse de que la mujer era fértil.

Las humanas ovulaban todos los meses, según le explicó el padre de Bulma, cambia su humor y es el momento que muchas quieren un bebé. Él no se enteraba de ese ciclo, pero ahora era distinto, él sentía todo, porque tenía una conexión especial con Bulma.

Sonrió. Su mujer le estaba dando órdenes, él las obedecería siempre. Se acercó a la peliazul y sin pensarlo más, comenzó a besarla con pasión.

Su cola se desprendió completamente y vio cómo se mecía de arriba a abajo con un color negro profundo como la noche.

Era el momento, era en ese instante que debía poner a su descendencia y asegurar su especie, la unión con su mujer y la seguridad de un heredero.

Sonrió feliz, era el momento adecuado y no le importaba nada más. Apretó con dulzura el hermoso cuerpo que lo seguía reclamando y estaba apunto de comenzar su acto frenético, cuando una luz extraña y muy intensa, descubrió su rostro.

Vegeta se sobresaltó y miró rápidamente delante de él, cuando una hermosa y delicada voz lo llamó.

-Oye… que hacen?... Qué cosas están haciendo en mi bosque ustedes dos?...

El saiyajin levantó los ojos y buscó rápido la voz femenina, pero cuando vio que la luz bajaba y alumbraba a Bulma, pudo notar el cambio de expresión de la mujer.

La científica abrió los ojos como dándose cuenta rápidamente lo que pasaba. Miró hacía arriba y veía una luz que la enceguecía despacio.

Miró al saiyajin y su corazón tembló.

-Que estabas por hacer?...

Vegeta abrió los ojos. Su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad totalmente, y por instinto, miró hacía su cola.

Bulma se sentó de golpe escapando de la prisión en donde estaba, miró hacia todos lados y se vio semidesnuda en un bosque.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, miró también la cola de Vegeta y abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

\- Vegeta… tu cola…

-Mi cola?...

El saiyajin dejó de sentir cualquier aroma extraño y como si volviera a una normalidad espantosa, noto lo mismo que Bulma.

Su cola, había desaparecido.

Continuará...


	11. No es un capítulo!

_**No es un capítulo!**_

Hola Hola!, como va?

Perdón si pensaron que era un capítulo nuevo, la verdad es que me quería despedir del 2018 adecuadamente! Así que no me odien!

Primeramente, quiero pedirles disculpas por mi ausencia, pero por más que las clases terminaron, yo aún no tengo vacaciones hasta abril del 2019.

Es bastante tedioso, pero no me quejo, por suerte tengo trabajo y debo recuperar el tiempo que se me fue por la operación!

La verdad es que no pude escribir nada, pero debo decirles que las ideas inundan mi cabeza y ya en enero que solo trabajo dos días, podré sentarme a expresar esta creatividad que me está asfixiando y pide salir a gritos!

Debo decir que él 2018 fue un gran año, logre concretar muchos suelos que tenía pendientes. Pude editar un libro, que era un sueño muy grande (no es mio, es de mi mejor amiga, ella lo escribió, yo solo lo edite).

Pero debo decir que eso me dio muchas fuerza y he decidido sacar el mío propio.

No puedo decir cuando, se que no tengo mucho tiempo, pero se que lo haré, estoy más entusiasmada que nunca y prometo que le contaré acerca de eso y lo dejaré en alguna plataforma para que lo lean. Y obviamente, también estará en papel!

Aviso, no será un fic, será una creación propia, pero como él mundo fantasía me puede, solo sepan que será de ciencia ficción.

Bueno, eso no es relevante, solo quería contarles eso, que estoy llena de satisfacciones y de mucha felicidad por poder concretar muchos suelos este año.

Muchos de esos sueños, fueron hechos realidad gracias a ustedes y su apoyo incondicional.

Es por eso que me tome unos minutos antes de que termine este año, para decirle lo muchos que los quiero. Que estoy infinitamente agradecida por como me han tratado este maravilloso año.

Les agradezco por la paciencia y el cariño. Ese que me brindan a través de sus comentarios y mensajes privados.

Muchas gracias, de verdad, todo esto es posible gracias a ustedes. Le juro que la espera valdrá la pena, este 2019 se viene con todo.

Terminará "Que paso ayer?"... Seguiremos con "Retribución", continuare los one short pendientes de "Ispirazione"... y se viene se viene…. se viene se viene….. La segunda parte de "Loca traición"!...

Así que, solo esperen, porque les juro que no las voy a defraudar, daré lo mejor de mi!

Así que bueno, con esto me despido hasta el año que viene, les deseo un excelente fin 2018, deseo que la pasen hermoso, con las personas que aman y sean muy felices!

Deseo con todo mi corazón que comiencen un 2019 con todo el power y muy felices!...

Sonrían, es gratis y llena el alma!...

Sean felices, que solo se vive una vez y deseo con todo mi ser, que realicen todos sus sueños!...

Los quiero muchísimo!...

GRACIAS TOTALES!

TIA LUXIA 3


End file.
